Black Wings of Hate
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele não a via há anos, ela estava perdida. Eles não poderiam saber o que aconteceria. - Livro e Serie
1. Capítulo 1

Nome: Black Wings of Hate

Autor: Fla Doomday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Formato: Short-fic

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Ship: Jon/Arya

Capa: -

Link: -

Spoilers: não, até onde sei.

Observações: estou baseando minha fic em algumas teorias que vi pelo caminho em fórum/tumblr/livros/pessoas. Sigo o seriado e spoilers dos livros, mas não tenho TANTA certeza do que falo.

**Sinopse**: Ele não a via há anos, ela estava perdida. Eles não poderiam saber o que aconteceria.

**Projeto Adote um Plot:** Um reencontro de com Arya já grande com NC.

**N.A.:** _Cá estou novamente arriscando-me em terras desconhecidas. Essa fic – MUITO PROVAVELMENTE – vai estourar minha mente nas próximas semanas. Queria lhes dizer que a fic não é insana, mas há anos desisti de fazer algo que não fosse louco. Fic participante do fórum Papeis Avulsos, do Projeto Adote o Plot e do Projeto Férias lindos demais e que rendem teorias e divagações ótimas!_

_A beta linda que tenho é a Jo Black, e ela é incrível! Obrigada, gata!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Black Wings of Hate**

_por Fla Doomsday_

**Capítulo 1**

Observou atentamente como a neve caía devagar e derretia quase que no mesmo momento em que tocava o chão. O sol estava mais forte do que estivera nos últimos cinco anos, e isso parecia algo incrível. Jon não sabia porque demorara tanto tempo para levantar-se naquele dia, mas agora entendia o porque, precisava ver a neve sumir de sua janela.

Encostou a cabeça contra a pedra fria e ainda observava a janela quando ouviu leves batidas em sua porta. Virou-se, alguns pequenos cachos caindo em seus olhos. Sorriu fracamente, sabia quem era. Jogou um roupão com peles quentes por cima dos ombros e abriu a porta, vendo Sam sorrir e esperar pelo convite para entrar. Jon deu passagem e o amigo entrou virando-se para observá-lo.

"Bom dia, Jon."

Por alguns segundos Jon apenas observou Sam. O homem parecia estar suando, um pouco mais do que o normal quando subia escadas devido ao seu peso. Ele trazia algo preso aos redondos dedos. Olhou em seus olhos, Jon pressentia que algo estava atormentando seu amigo.

"Algo para mim, Sam?"

Olhou para a mão do amigo e viu-o olhar para os próprios dedos, como se tivesse esquecido o que lá estava. Sam voltou os olhos para o amigo e viu-o observá-lo curioso.

"Alguma boa notícia?"

Jon pensou que até parecia que não mais sabia ouvir isso. Sempre lhe traziam problemas, e dessa vez, pelo modo como Sam estava comportando-se, não imaginava que pudesse ser diferente.

"Jon... é... Jon..." Sam enrolou-se ao tentar lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Viu o Lord olhá-lo ainda mais apreensivo e disse de uma só vez. "Um corvo chegou com a seguinte mensagem: avistaram Arya."

Tentou entender o que Sam disse, e quando a realização lhe acertou Jon sentiu-se como se alguém lhe tivesse aplicado um golpe certeiro no peito. O ar desapareceu, a cabeça rodava e os olhos estavam centrados no papel na mão de Sam.

O amigo aproximou-se, como se não tivesse certeza que Jon estivesse bem, temeu que pudesse ter iniciado um mal súbito que o mataria. Colocou a mão em seu ombro, vendo-o levantar a cabeça e fitá-lo sério, o ar escapando de seus pulmões rapidamente.

"Onde, Sam? Onde viram Arya?"

A urgência em sua voz indicava o que faria. Começou a pegar roupas, apetrechos e sua espada para que pudesse ir buscá-la. Há mais de cinco anos recebera a notícia de que Robb estava morto, que Bran e Rickon estavam em terras mais ao norte e que não queriam voltar. Soubera que Sansa havia fugido com o Cão, Sandor Clegane, e que Arya... havia morrido em King's Landing.

A esperança de ter sua irmã de volta, de ter a pequena Arya em seus braços, era aterradora. A última vez que a vira ela tinha apenas nove anos, e era essa imagem que Jon guardava. A imagem da magra menina, com o rosto alegre, contrariado e esperto. Não se lembrava exatamente quando deixara de sofrer a perda dela, mas lembrava-se de que dizia o nome de seus irmãos perdidos todas as noites, e isso o deixava mais calmo.

"Lord Snow!"

Sam quase gritou e Jon olhou-o sério. Não gostava que seu amigo lhe dirigisse tais palavras quando estavam sozinhos.

"Estava falando consigo mesmo."

"Onde a viram, Sam?"

Sam lhe disse a localização de onde teriam visto Arya, e antes de Jon sair, viu Sam olhar para a janela e morder o canto da bochecha; ele estava escondendo algo. Aproximou-se do amigo, olhando-o nos olhos, não gostava que lhe escondessem algo. Sam pareceu desconfortável e isso, de certo modo, garantiria a Jon a resposta.

"Dizem que ela está acompanhada."

Para Jon entender o que Sam disse levou alguns segundos. Arya agora estaria perto do dia de seu nome, fazendo quinze anos. Era ainda uma garota, uma menina, como poderia estar acompanhada? Quem seria o homem que a pegara contra a vontade dela?

Virou-se e saiu do quarto pronto para subir em um cavalo, achar Arya e trazê-la para casa. O lugar dela era em Winterfell, sendo tratada com uma Lady, mesmo que ao que lembrava, nada disso ela era. Porém, não consegui visualizá-la em outro lugar. Mesmo quando pensava que ela tinha morrido, conseguia vê-la em casa.

Chamou dois homens para o acompanhar e olhou para a porta do castelo, vendo Sam olhá-lo sério, mas assentindo levemente, como quem garante uma boa viagem. Jon virou seu cavalo, Darkmoon, e galopou veloz para fora das terras que agora lhe pertenciam. Acharia Arya, a qualquer custo.

* * *

Sentou-se na taberna e subiu uma das pernas para a cadeira. Precisava continuar com seu disfarce, precisava continuar escondendo-se. Olhou Gendry pegar uma caneca de algo e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"O quê?"

"Deveria beber menos."

Gendry não parecia realmente importar-se com o que ela dizia, mas naquele momento ficou irritado. Bateu brevemente a caneca na mesa e ouviu-a suspirar cansada. Já estava ficando cansado dessas atitudes dela.

"Poderia ao menos me deixar beber essa em paz."

Arya levantou-se e saiu de perto de Gendry. Ele ficava insuportável quando bebia. E ela via que hoje não seria diferente. Passou por várias mesas sem precisar se preocupar, todos ali achavam que ela era um garoto, um rapaz, e nenhum deles a perturbava. Ali, apenas Gendry sabia quem ela era.

Por um momento pensou ter ouvido uma discussão do lado de fora da taberna. Aproximou-se de uma das janelas, observou pelo vidro sujo e fosco. Divisou que eram três homens que desciam de seus cavalos. Um deles falava alto com o outro e Arya arriscou que talvez ele fosse algum Lord.

Respirou fundo e olhou para trás, vendo Gendry observando-a da mesa. E então todos no local ouviram o tal homem que discutia com os outros do lado de fora, entrar. Para Gendry aquele rosto era familiar, mas para Arya, aquele rosto era familiar demais.

A todo custo tentou não mover-se, não denunciar sua presença, mesmo que soubesse que suas malhas, seu cabelo sujo e os olhos sérios, não poderiam entregá-la com facilidade. Tinha que chegar até Gendry, era preciso sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria encontrar Jon. Não queria vê-lo ou saber dele. Sabia o que ele havia se tornado, e caso ele a encontrasse, caso a reconhecesse, o futuro de Arya seria tornar-se uma Lady. Não queria aquilo. Não era lady de lugar algum. Não queria ser lady de lugar algum.

Passou por algumas mesas, os olhos abaixados. Tentou não olhar para o lado, e conseguiu, até que sentiu seu braço ser agarrado. Todo seu corpo retesou e ela viu Gendry levantar-se da mesa e olhá-la preocupado. Balançou a cabeça devagar, como que dizendo que ele não deveria fazer nada.

"Olhe para cima."

Era uma ordem. Arya poderia alcançar Needle, apunhalar o homem na mão e tentar escapar de Jon e do outro. Poderia até conseguir, mas então Jon teria certeza que era ela e nunca deixaria de seguir seus rastros. Respirou fundo e olhou o homem dentro dos olhos, sua mente pensando em desculpas e histórias.

"Lord Snow."

Não houve como escapar, em um segundo Jon estava ao lado do homem e Arya fechara o semblante. Não teria como escapar agora, a menos que ferisse Jon. E isso ela não queria, não. Arya não queria machucar o único homem que poderia chamar de seu irmão e cúmplice.

Não houve palavras. Arya não conseguia dizer nada, e Jon sentia o estômago revirar e afundar ao vê-la. Haviam se passado anos demais, dias do nome de ambos sem poderem comemorar juntos. E Jon sentia o peso dessa falta.

"Arya..." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Porém, viu-a balançar a cabeça, negando. Aproximou-se mais um passo, e viu alguém mais além mover-se na direção deles. Desviou sua atenção dos olhos sérios de Arya e observou bem o homem que se incomodara com sua aproximação.

"Seu nome?"

A autoridade na voz de Jon assustou Arya, mas ela não demonstrou. Não poderia demonstrar nada. Tudo dependia de qualquer emoção que demonstrasse. Viu-o olhar Gendry, mas sua atenção voltou para seus olhos e Arya acreditou que ele pudesse deixá-la ir. Ele se aproximou, os olhos colados aos seus, o rosto não estava sério, mas não era o mesmo rosto de antes. Era algo dividido entre dor, felicidade e raiva.

"Levem-na."

O homem que segurava Arya, puxou-a, mas a garota tentou resistir, o que fez com que Jon se aproximasse e a segurasse pelos braços, soltando-a do homem que tentava arrastá-la. Olhou-a nos olhos e viu-a fazer o mesmo.

"Pare, Arya... pare."

O modo como a voz dele parecia implora-lhe para que parasse de tentar fugir, e ela parou de lutar. Era como ver sua família, como ver seu pai, seu passado, sua Nymeria, sua vida. Olhou para trás, seus olhos fitando Gendry, que a observava sem saber o que fazer. Balançou a cabeça e deixou-se levar por Jon, que apenas a puxou para fora do lugar, onde todos os observavam em silêncio. Todos sabiam que aquele era o bastardo Jon Snow, que agora era dono de Winterfell. Ninguém ousaria interferir em algo que ele fazia, não quando ele arrastava um garoto para fora da estalagem; aquele rapaz deveria ter feito algo.

"Senhor?"

Jon olhou para trás, seus dedos fechados firmemente no braço de Arya, como se ela pudesse escapar, dissolvendo-se em areia. Não poderia deixá-la escapar, não agora, não mais. Era um pequeno pedaço de sua antiga família, mas um que ele amava demais. Olhou para os dois homens que o ajudaram na procura por ela, e viu que eles fitavam o rapaz que parecia conhecer Arya.

Avaliou-o. Ele deveria ter sua idade, e a ideia de que ele era o homem com que ela estivera viajando por todos aqueles anos, revirou-lhe a cabeça. Engoliu em seco e olhou-a, vendo-a mirá-lo sem expressão.

"Deixem-no."

Os homens viraram-se e começaram a segui-lo para fora da estalagem. Arya foi colocada no cavalo de Jon, por ele mesmo, à sua frente, para que não pudesse ter nenhuma oportunidade de escapar. Jon subiu em seu cavalo, os olhos mirando a parte de trás da cabeça de sua irmã mais nova. Segurou as rédeas com força nas mãos e inclinou-se para falar com ela. Porém, assim que Arya sentiu o hálito quente de Jon perto de sua pele, esquivou-se, como se não quisesse ouvi-lo ou que ele a tocasse. Mesmo assim, ele falou com ela.

"Vamos para casa, Arya."

Ela encolheu como se aquela palavra a machucasse.

* * *

_continuo?_


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.: **_Gente, nossa, vocês me deixaram maravlhada com a resposta sobre essa fic. Fiquei muito feliz. Não vou mentir e garantir que postarei de duas em duas semanas, mas tentarei. *-*_

_Agradeço: **Cora, jessica, Dri, Carol, Juh, Guest (please, deixem seus nomes) e** **Boozinha. **Vocês são umas lindas, adorei cada uma das reviews.  
_

_E cá está o capítulo 2. Espero que gostem._

_Obrigada Jo Black linda por betar essa fic! *-*_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

O galope do cavalo deixou-a sonolenta, e durante seus períodos de sonolência Arya via-se em vestidos, sentada em cadeiras altas, dando ordens. Via-se estremecendo com o frio e usando capas grossas, ao lado de Jon, que sorria para ela, enquanto viam pessoas correndo e jogando algo.

O calor era raro enquanto estavam a caminho de Winterfell, mas Arya encolhia-se pouco, não queria saber de Jon, não queria ter uma conversa com ele. Apenas queria a oportunidade de fugir, talvez assim ele entendesse que não queria de modo algum ser Lady, nem viver em Winterfell, estar ali, onde começara a perder sua família para sempre.

Despertou subitamente e viu uma muralha à sua frente e reconheceu-a de imediato. Suas mãos tremeram, seus braços endureceram e os olhos fecharam-se para que não pudesse sentir lágrimas caírem. Lá estava, sua perdição, sua antiga casa, sua tristeza enquanto não conseguisse fugir dali. Afastou-se no cavalo, como se conseguisse adiar o momento de entrar pelos grandes portões, mas havia algo atrás de si que a impedia de afastar-se.

Virou o rosto para trás e abriu os olhos vendo Jon mirá-la sério. Jon a viu assustada, olhando-o como se ele fosse um fantasma. Não conseguia entender o que ela sentia, o medo, o desespero, e agora a raiva. Via transbordar pelos olhos dela uma raiva incrível, como se aquelas pedras, ele e todo o resto, fossem algo que ela odiava mais do que as pessoas que destruíram sua família.

Inclinou-se e falou baixo com ela:

"Arya, acredito..."

Porém, ela não o deixou terminar. Desceu do cavalo e começou a andar na direção dos portões. Jon desceu de seu cavalo e deixou-o com os homens, seguindo Arya a pé. Era como se precisasse assegurar-se de que ela não fugiria. Precisava olhar por ela em todos os momentos.

Seguiu-a sem realmente tocá-la ou chamá-la. Não queria irritar Arya, não queria fazê-la ficar brava. Não mais do que ela já estava, e sabia que ela ficaria.

Levantou a cabeça enquanto entrava pelos grandes portões, seu corpo estremecia a cada passo. Sua respiração ardia pela força que fazia para não chorar, era incrível como Jon poderia ser cruel. Olhou cada pequena pedra, cada palha, cães, cavalos, pessoas, crianças. Viu a torre que Bran já escalara, viu o brasão de sua casa e a porta de entrada do castelo.

Estacou no mesmo momento, Arya conhecia-se bem para saber que aquele poderia ser um momento definitivo. Olhou para trás, seus olhos mirando Jon aproximar-se com passos cautelosos, as peles de seu casaco balançando a seu redor, as botas afundando levemente na lama. Perguntou-se como não odiá-lo. Como ainda poderia amá-lo tanto, mesmo que ele a estivesse forçando a ser novamente Arya Stark? Como poderia ainda ver aquele Jon Snow de antes? O bastardo que escolhera a Patrulha da Noite?

Observou sua irmã parada diante da porta, olhando-o. Os cabelos dela pareciam sujos de lama, e estavam curtos demais para uma menina. As roupas eram velhas, rasgadas, mas estava agasalhada. E Jon olhou-a nos olhos. Aqueles olhos cinza que tanto lhe fizeram falta, aqueles olhos sérios e atentos. Olhos de uma verdadeira loba.

"Entre."

Não era uma ordem, soava mais como um pedido, mas Jon viu-a virar-se, os olhos cinza nervosos e raivosos para frente. Não entendia toda a raiva que Arya tinha para com a casa, mas logo descobriria. Não daria opção para que ela recusasse contar-lhe.

* * *

Estava com seu corpo submerso em água quente, sua cabeça permanecia de fora, os cabelos pingavam água quente. Não se lembrava de ficar tão limpa, tão quente. Conseguia sentir os fantasmas de seus pais naquela casa. Conseguia ver sua mãe lhe mandando ir para o banho, o pai lhe sorrindo travesso, Sansa olhando-a de modo reprovador enquanto bordava, Robb conversando com Theon em um canto, Bran subindo pelo muro e Rickon exigindo atenção por meio de choro. E havia ele: _Jon_.

Sempre fora seu irmão mais querido, sempre estivera a seu lado, ajudando-a ou condenando-a, mas sempre ali. Lembrava-se dos olhos escuros dele lhe mirando sério, mas a boca sorrindo. E Jon sempre fora assim, sempre olhando-a de forma triste, séria, como se não estivesse vendo sua irmã, mas alguém que lhe fazia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Sempre se perguntara se ouvir e ver sua mãe tratar Jon diferente, com frieza e indiferença, poderia deixa-lo com os olhos daquele modo. Porém, Arya sentia que era apenas para si que ele lançava aquele olhar. Aquele olhar era apenas seu, como se de algum modo ele estivesse lhe confidenciando algum segredo. Um segredo que mais ninguém sabia ou viria a saber.

Segurou o pano na mão direita e esfregou o rosto com certa força. A água quente parecia relaxar todos seus músculos, mas não conseguia fazer sua mente parar de pensar. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jon de sua cabeça. Os olhos negros que sempre a fitavam com carinho, com felicidade. Entretanto Arya viu-o olhá-la com raiva hoje, e vira o modo como ele olhara para Gendry.

Recostou a cabeça e afundou-se um pouco mais, cobrindo a boca parcialmente. A água quente estava deixando-a sonolenta, ainda mais após a andança de cavalo. Respirou fundo e lembrou-se da única vez que vira seu pai lançando tal olhar para um homem: foi quando vira outro homem olhar para sua mãe daquela forma.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu enquanto pensava que talvez, e só talvez, Jon tivesse ficado com ciúme de Gendry. Os cabelos curtos de Arya foram afundando de pouco em pouco, se molhando. Arya nem ao menos percebeu que adormecia como há muito não fazia.

* * *

Olhava para Sam ao seu lado esquerdo à mesa, enquanto terminavam a última refeição do dia. Não dissera grandes coisas sobre como e o que houve quando reencontrou Arya, mas conseguia ver que Sam sabia que algo estava errado.

"Alegre-se, Lord Snow, sua irmã está em casa novamente."

Jon olhou-o sério, sabendo que ele estava lhe chamando assim para deixá-lo mais calmo, tirá-lo do pensamento que estava em Arya.

"Algo aconteceu, Sam. Algo de muito errado aconteceu com Arya." bebeu um gole de seu vinho quente, olhando o líquido no fundo de sua taça. "Ela já não é mais a mesma. Não é..."

"A garotinha de nove anos que deixara quando fora para a Muralha?" Sam disse e viu Jon lhe fitar por um segundo e voltar a beber do vinho. "Não acredito que esperava vê-la ainda sem feições de mulher, e com a mesma infantilidade nos olhos. Perdoe-me as palavras Jon, mas Lady Arya já é uma mulher. Quantos dias do seu nome não perdeu enquanto achava que ela estava morta?"

Jon mirou a porta de entrada do salão e engoliu o último gole de vinho quente. Sabia que Sam estava certo. Não poderia esperar que Arya estivesse aguardando-o com a mesma idade, as feições de menina a quem ele dera uma espada e deixara pela Muralha.

A porta abriu-se e por ela entrou Arya. Jon mirava-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a via daquela forma. Os cabelos ainda estavam pingando, molhando brevemente os pêlos do casaco que vestia. O corpo estava coberto por um casaco grosso, que estava aberto, e por ele, pela primeira vez, Jon pode ver Arya com um vestido. E então a realização do que Sam havia lhe dito, atingiu-o: ela já era uma mulher.

O tecido colava-se brevemente nas curvas que ele não sabia que ela tinha. E os olhos cinza estavam sérios e miravam os seus. Jon viu-a andar calma até o lugar à sua direita e sentar-se olhando o prato.

Tocou a mão dela por cima da mesa e viu-a afastar a mão, os olhos mirando-o. Jon não conseguia entender o que ela queria, ou o que ela poderia sentir nesse momento. Arya começou a comer e tomar vinho quente, os olhos dançando entre ele e Sam, mas sem que ela falasse algo.

Sam sorriu para ela e disse:

"Bem vinda de volta, Lady Stark."

Por um momento houve apenas o silêncio, e o barulho do vento fraco do lado de fora parecia uma leve tormenta agora que estavam quietos. A luz das velas e lamparinas iluminava a mesa e Jon vira o modo como os punhos de Arya travaram-se ao ouvir a frase de Sam; sabia o que vira à seguir.

"Posso retirar-me?"

Jon olhou-a com certa surpresa, nunca havia escutado Arya lhe pedir autorização para fazer algo, mas então lembrou-se de quem era agora. Lembrou-se de qual era seu posto e como ela o via agora. Assentiu brevemente e viu-a levantar-se, saindo do salão e deixando para trás a refeição no prato, e Jon e Sam descrentes do que havia acabado de acontecer.

Sam mirou o Lord, que olhava a porta do salão seriamente. Por um tempo preferiu nada dizer, mas ao vê-lo arrastar a grande cadeira de madeira escura para trás, precisou pronunciar-se.

"Jon... não creio que seja..."

"Não, realmente não é."

Disse saindo do salão mesmo com o aviso do amigo. Não gostara da atitude de Arya, e mesmo que soubesse que ela estava em Winterfell contra a sua vontade, não mais iria ficar sem as devidas respostas. Subiu pelas escadas e encontrou o quarto dela, a porta estava fechada. Não pensou em bater, aquele era seu castelo, sua casa, não pediria permissão enquanto ela não voltasse a ser _sua_ antiga Arya.

Empurrou a madeira pesada e olhou dentro do quarto, vendo Arya próxima a janela. O vidro dessa estava fechado e ainda havia neve nos cantos. Fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se na madeira, sentindo o calor que o ambiente tinha. Olhou-a nos olhos cinza e uma parte de coragem e raiva, sumiram.

"Não precisa amar Winterfell, Arya. Porém, seja educada."

"Eu pedi para me retirar."

Aproximou-se dela, soltando seu casaco, deixando-o na beira da cama. Arya olhou a vestimenta de couro que usava desde que estava em serviço na Muralha.

"Sam apenas queria lhe desejar felicidades por estar novamente em casa."

"_Lady Stark_? Não sou nenhuma lady, _Lord Snow_."

Jon afastou-se um passo e encostou-se nas pedras frias ao lado da janela. Olhou Arya por inteiro. Em momentos conseguia ver aquela pequena garota que não era nada parecida com uma lady, e por momentos via perfeitamente a mulher que poderia ser a senhora de uma casa. Viu-a remexer na costura do bordado do vestido que estava vestindo e foi então que notara que Arya estava sem casaco. A pele que aparecia no colo era clara, e haviam pequenas pintas. Sorriu, lembrava-se dessas pintas quando ela era pequena e ele e atormentava chamando-a de malhada.

Arya viu Jon lhe mirando e sorrindo. Ficou curiosa quanto ao sorriso, e percebeu que ele parecia olhar seu vestido.

"Sei que não fico bem em vestidos, _Lord Snow_, não há necessidade de ficar rindo."

Aquelas palavras estavam o irritando.

"Pare de me chamar de Lord Snow, Arya. E não estava rindo de você, estava lembrando-me de como a perturbava por suas pintas."

Tocou duas pintas perto do pescoço dela com a ponta dos dedos e a pele dela era fria. Era como a neve: fria, mas macia, suave ao toque. Viu-a prender a respiração e olhá-lo incerta, como se não soubesse o que fazer a seguir. Afastou sua mão dela e respirou fundo.

"Não vou forçá-la a contar-me o que houve, Arya, mas cedo ou tarde terá que portar-se como minha irmã. A Arya que deixei para trás."

"Exato, Jon, você deixou para trás."

A garota virou-se, e Jon começou a entender qual era o motivo da raiva e tristeza que tomava posse dela.

* * *

**N.B.:** QUE COISA LINDA, FLOR. *_* Já estou em pulgas para ler o próximo capítulo!

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Eu sou uma péssima pessoa em prometer as coisas. Não faz nem mesmo mais de uma semana e já estou postando outro capítulo... ahauhauhauaua_

_Bom, quero agradecer: **gabs, jessica, Dri, Cora e Boozinha** muito obrigada, mesmo!_

_Adoro ver reviews de vocês, apenas me impulsiona a escrever mais e mais._

_Jo, MUITO OBRIGADA por betar essa fic. Adoro-te!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Já fazia uma semana que Arya estava novamente em casa, mas parecia que nada havia mudado desde o primeiro dia. Ela passava boa parte do tempo dentro do quarto, e quando saía para as refeições, seus olhos concentravam-se apenas na comida e no vinho. Jon conseguia entender toda a angústia de voltar aquele lugar após tantos anos longe, ele mesmo vivera isso. Porém, Arya não queria conversar com ninguém, não queria saber de nada.

Em uma manhã qualquer, Jon levantou-se pouco antes do sol e vestiu-se, saindo de seus aposentos e olhando pelo corredor, vendo uma sombra desatar a correr para o lado norte. Fechou a porta do quarto e foi atrás da tal sombra, tomando todo cuidado para não fazer barulho. Sua bota de montaria não estava ajudando-o, mas conseguiu seguir a sombra rápida, e viu-a entrar no quarto de Arya. Seu coração deu um salto, alguém estava prestes a atacá-la enquanto dormia.

Sem pensar duas vezes Jon segurou o cabo da espada e aproximou-se da porta, chutando-a e entrando rápido no quarto. A cena que se seguiu fez Jon perder o fôlego e arrepender-se de entrar no quarto até seu último fio de cabelo.

Realmente havia alguém no quarto de Arya, mas era uma criada, que abaixou a cabeça e prestou sua saudação assim que o viu. E lá estava Arya, os olhos em chama, as mãos fechadas contra a camisola, os cabelos revoltos e a pele avermelhada. Jon viu de relance na mão da criada um frasco e olhou novamente para Arya, que respirava pesadamente, os laços frontais da camisola balançando soltos no peito dela. Viu a pele do colo dela avermelhada e o relevo dos pequenos seios contra o tecido que parecia estar molhado.

"JON!"

O grito que Arya deu parecia ainda mais alto pelo silêncio que o castelo se encontrava, e Jon tinha certeza de que todos agora estavam acordados. Saiu do quarto sem olhar novamente para Arya ou para a criada, fechando a porta. Porém, esperaria do lado de fora. Perguntaria o que estava acontecendo, e uma delas teria que lhe contar.

Não se passou um minuto e a criada saiu do quarto, os olhos arregalando enquanto fechava a porta e via seu amo parado do outro lado do corredor. Jon cruzou os braços e olhou atentamente para a criada.

"Perdão Lord Snow, mas Lady Stark disse-me que precisava do vinho o mais rápido possível sempre pela manhã antes do sol."

"Vinho a essa hora?"

Jon viu a mulher hesitar, como se pensasse em esconder algo dele. Quis sorrir, Arya conseguira fazer com que uma de suas criadas escondesse segredos dele. Ao menos nisso não havia mudado, conseguia ser intimidadora sempre que precisava. E, aparentemente, ela precisava.

Aproximou-se da mulher e viu-a arregalar os olhos, as mãos pegando de dentro das vestes de frio um vidro vazio e entregando-o. Jon segurou o vidro e observou-o atentamente. Conhecia aquele frasco, tomara-o nos primeiros meses após voltar para Winterfell com seu novo título.

"Pode se retirar. Obrigado."

"Milord."

A mulher reverenciou apressada e saiu andando rapidamente pelo corredor, talvez com medo do que fosse acontecer naquele quarto agora. Entretanto, Jon ficou durante minutos apenas segurando o frasco e olhando para a porta de madeira. Lembrava-se de como fora receber a notícia que Robb, seu irmão, seu amigo, seu maior aliado, estava morto, e que ele agora era herdeiro de Winterfell. Que ele era o herdeiro legítimo do Norte. Que Robb o fizera herdeiro.

E então quando Jon aceitara o destino e se deitara pela primeira vez na cama em que um dia Ned e Catelyn Stark se deitaram, fora então que eles começaram. A princípio ele não os entendia, mas após alguns dias pesadelos de Jon se tornaram constantes. E eram sempre os mesmos pesadelos, com as mesmas pessoas. Sempre seu passado o atormentando, sempre fazendo-o lembrar-se quem fora, o que fizera, quem deixara para trás e quem trouxera com ele.

Respirou fundo e puxou o casaco contra o corpo, apertando-se dentro de suas calças de montaria e capa de couro curtido. Não queria lembrar-se de tudo que perdera ao longo dos anos, e das coisas que tivera que fazer para poder estar ali agora, respirando, vivo, apenas com cicatrizes pelo corpo.

Olhou a porta novamente e balançou a cabeça. Segurou o frasco com força entre os dedos enluvados e começou a descer pelo corredor, ao encontro da escada. Ele não iria confrontá-la, não iria obrigá-la a enfrentar seus demônios enquanto ela não achasse que era hora. Para ele levara meses, deixaria que ela tivesse o tempo dela.

* * *

Aquele lugar lhe lembrava seu pai. Lembrava quando ele se sentava ao pé da árvore coração e pensava por horas. E sempre voltava dali com as decisões mais acertadas. Ele sempre retornava com ideias brilhantes, sorrisos largos e carinhos. Não se lembrava de um dia em que seu pai voltara do bosque sem que estivesse em paz com os deuses antigos.

Para Arya toda aquela vida que perdera era como se fosse de outra pessoa, mas era ela que sentia aquela vida. Ainda sentia a perda do pai, da mãe e de Robb. Soubera por pessoas que trabalhavam no castelo que Bran e Rickon estavam escondidos e que Sansa estava com Sandor Clegane. Quando ouvira esta última notícia achou que a irmã estaria sofrendo e quase exigiu que Jon enviasse aliados à sua procura; porém, soube que ela não fora levada a força.

Sorriu enquanto se recostava no velho tronco e balançava a cabeça, nunca teria imaginado que Sansa pudesse fazer algo como aquilo. Mas lembrava-se do tratamento de Joffrey com ela, e teria feito o mesmo. Teria fugido com o primeiro que lhe oferecesse uma mão amiga. E sabia, de algum modo ela sabia, que essa mão amiga fora de Sandor Clegane, apesar de não conseguir ver um homem daquele tamanho e com a severidade de seus atos ajudando Sansa.

Ouviu galhos quebrando à sua direita e virou apenas o rosto, vendo Sam Tully aproximar-se e parar perto de si. Olhou-o, talvez, pela primeira vez de verdade. Sam era um homem gordo, mas que não parecia cansar-se com seu peso com tanta facilidade. Porém, Arya tinha certeza que isso já deveria ter acontecido, e muito. Viu que ele também apenas vestia negro, assim como Jon, e que seus olhos eram olhos observadores, a todo momento movendo-se pelos cantos e procurando algo que pudesse pular sobre ele.

Os cabelos colavam-se à testa e eram escuros, mas mais claros que os de Jon. Viu que ele parecia sempre estar querendo dizer algo e suas bochechas rosadas do vento frio moviam-se como se ele as mordesse por dentro.

"Diga logo Senhor Tully, o que quer."

Sam olhou-a de forma surpresa, não esperava severidade da parte dela. Apenas queria conversar, conhecê-la, entender o que tanto fascinava Jon.

"Creio que começamos com o pé errado, Lad..." Sam parou de falar e olhou-a. Arya estava ainda mais séria. "Não vou chamá-la de Lady ou Senhorita. A chamarei de Arya, sei que prefere assim."

Assentiu e agradeceu mentalmente por ele não continuar a chamá-la de Lady. Aquele título não era seu, e nunca seria. Tinha certeza disso.

"Então, senhor Tully, o que deseja."

"Apenas, conhecê-la. Entender o que faz Jon mover rios e castelos para achá-la e trazê-la para casa."

"Ele deveria ter me deixado onde estava."

Sam ouviu nitidamente o som de amargura e tristeza na voz dela, mas também ouviu raiva. Observou-a por vários segundos, sua mente começando a construir uma personalidade e moral da pequena Stark.

"E onde exatamente seria isso?"

Foi a vez de Arya olhá-lo. A pequena não sabia exatamente onde vivia, como vivia, apenas tinha um nome: _Gendry_. Os últimos cinco anos de sua vida passara ao lado dele, e não poderia reclamar de modo algum dele. Mesmo que Gendry tivesse a tendência a beber demais quando não era necessário, fora seu companheiro.

Quando precisara de um amigo, ele estava lá. Um protetor, pai, irmão mais velho, amante, inimigo. Para Arya, Gendry ter esquentado sua cama seria um segredo até que já fosse inevitável contar.

"Por todo o Norte, e por outros lugares." Disse como se não fosse importante, portando-se como a velha Arya respondona.

"E sem fixar-se em canto algum com seu amigo?"

E ela sorriu. Jon o enviara, ou talvez ele tivesse vindo sozinho, não sabia, mas agora já sabia sobre o que aquele pequeno interrogatório se tratava. Queriam que ela contasse quem Gendry era, e porque estava junto dele, se o inevitável acontecera.

"_Meu amigo_" Arya começou e levantou-se de onde estava sentada. "É apenas isso, um grande amigo, que me ajudou quando eu mais precisei."

"Culpa Jon por tê-la deixado aqui e ido para a Muralha?"

Sam aproveitou-se da conversa, queria entender a rebeldia dela, a ousadia. O modo como ela parecia não se importar com o mundo. Viu-a virar-se e recomeçar o caminho para o castelo, mas Sam começou a segui-la, a insistência poderia lhe trazer respostas durante o nervoso dela.

"Então é por isso..."

Sam não conseguiu terminar e quase esbarrou nela. Arya parou no mesmo lugar ao escutá-lo falar novamente. Sua mente estava trabalhando rapidamente.

"Sim, culpo Jon por não estar comigo quando mais precisei dele, e culpo-o por tudo o que minha família passou. Queria-o ao meu lado quando soube da morte de meu pai e depois da morte de Robb e minha mãe." Arya sentiu lágrimas acumularem-se nos cantos dos olhos. "Queria-o do meu lado quando me perdi, e queria-o do meu lado quando passei por dificuldade." Aproximou-se de Sam, os olhos colados nos pequenos olhos dele. "Jon deveria me proteger, não proteger o maldito reino."

Andou apressada para dentro do castelo e Sam continuou no mesmo lugar apenas observando-a afastar-se até sumir de sua vista.

"Ela está certa."

A voz de Jon fez Sam virar-se e olhá-lo triste. Não queria que ele tivesse escutado aquilo, não daquele modo.

"Jon, não seja seu pior inimigo. Não deixe a culpa usá-lo para aproximar-se dela. Há outros meios."

Jon saiu de detrás da árvore em que estava e olhou para o local onde ela estivera sentada por um longo tempo. Estava observando-a há muito tempo, pensando sobre ela, sobre sua família, sobre seu futuro. Não queria separar-se novamente dela, queria sua pequena Arya novamente entre seus braços. Onde estaria segura para sempre, ele garantiria isso.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Mil perdões amores, sério, mas cá está o capítulo... vocês vão SURTAR com esse aqui, acreditem... ahauhauahuaa_

_**Agradecendo:** Alessandra e uma Guest linda, obrigada, amores, vocês são fofas!  
_

_Gente, não sei se foi porque eu postei o capítulo duas vezes e aí teve gente que não viu ou algo assim, mas espero que a redução de reviews seja por isso, se não for PLEASE mandei reviews dizendo o que estão achando, seja legal ou uma crítica CONSTRUTIVA, ok? Babaquices e xingos podem guardar para vocês. ;D_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

A água de seu banho já estava fria, mas Jon parecia não perceber isso. Seu corpo estava quente, como se estivesse dentro de água quente, mas a verdade é que ele apenas estava pensando em Arya. Seu corpo reagia à ela, ao modo como ela falava, ao modo como ela agia.

Estava com raiva, era esse sentimento que estava fervendo seu sangue. Sentia raiva do que havia acontecido há apenas algumas horas, mas para Jon já havia se passado alguns anos. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, as mãos contornando a borda da madeira. Não conseguia decidir-se por nenhum sentimento concreto. Arya tinha lhe deixando confuso, e isso era desconcertante.

Após ouvi-la culpá-lo de tudo para Sam, pensou em deixá-la em paz, mas não conseguia. A cada minuto pensava mais e mais no que a ouvira dizer, e isso deixou-a ainda mais pensativo quando ela não apareceu para a última refeição, pedindo que a criada lhe dissesse que ela estava indisposta.

Pensou que talvez ela estivesse com aqueles dias começados, mas nenhuma criada fora chamada, nenhuma troca de roupa de cama, nenhum lençol machado foi mandando para ser lavado em águas quentes. Não, ela apenas não queria estar perto dele. Irritou-se profundamente, ignorando os avisos de Sam novamente e seguindo para o quarto dela, irritado.

Olhou pela fresta no chão e não viu luz acessa, porém, entrou mesmo assim. Olhou pelo quarto, não havia luz alguma acessa, nem mesmo a janela conseguia deixar a luz da lua passar. Entretanto Jon viu Arya deitada na cama, os olhos fechados, o corpo parcialmente coberto.

Parou ao pé da cama, seus olhos fitavam a pequena dormindo. Sabia que Arya era selvagem, uma loba que não poderia ser domada, mas não imaginava que ela cresceria rebelde como estava vendo-a. Não conseguia entender toda a revolta, toda a raiva. Entendia sua tristeza, a dor de perder a família, mas não conseguia entender quando via os olhos raivosos, as chamas de ódio a brilharem quando o olhavam. Sentou-se próximo ao pé dela, vendo que parte da perna direita dela estava à mostra. A luz era mínima, mas Jon conseguia ver perfeitamente uma cicatriz que começava em seu tornozelo e sumia em sua perna coberta.

Seus olhos seguiram as curvas que a coberta fazia junto do corpo dela, nunca em cinco anos imaginara que Arya tornaria-se uma mulher, em sua mente ela ainda era uma garotinha travessa e apenas isso. Mas ali estava a prova de que estava errado. As provas eram vívidas, e aquelas provas eram o que mais lhe incomodavam. Ela já era uma mulher, e quando a achara ela estava na companhia de um homem.

Jon pegou-se prendendo a respiração de raiva, os punhos fechando-se na coberta de pelos grossos. Dentro de sua mente era inconcebível que ela já tivesse deitando-se com aquele homem, fosse quem fosse, mas Jon sabia que Arya não seguia regras, que ela simplesmente não seguia os padrões, e possivelmente escutaria da própria boca dela que ela estivera com aquele homem.

Levantou-se da cama irritado, as botas fazendo barulho no chão de pedra. Olhou pela janela e viu uma enorme figura branca por entre as árvores próximas ao castelo. Ghost parecia sentir sua angustia, estava inquieto também.

"Jon."

Virou-se rápido, o medo de tê-la acordado e agora começar uma nova briga tomando conta de sua mente e peito. Porém, ao olhá-la Jon viu que Arya ainda estava dormindo, que ela não havia movido-se na cama. Aproximou-se devagar e olhou-a atentamente, o rosto dela parecia se contorcer em um sorriso e sorriu disso. Os sonhos dela estavam calmos, e ele fazia parte deles. Ela chamou seu nome outra vez, mas dessa vez o sorriso desapareceu rapidamente e Jon viu que ambas as mãos dela se agarram as fronhas e o rosto enterrou-se no travesseiro. Ela estava de bruços, mas ele via que a respiração estava acelerada e pesada.

"Não, Jon não, por favor."

Doeu-lhe o peito ouvi-la lhe pedir algo com aquela voz dolorosa. Não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, mas se ela lhe contasse mesmo que durante o sono, ele faria. Faria qualquer coisa para ter sua Arya de volta.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, pouco importando-se se deveria ou não. Conhecia pesadelos, sabia o quanto assustadores eles poderiam ser. Não queria que ela passasse por isso sozinha. Levantou a mão para lhe fazer um breve carinho no rosto, mas ela voltou a falar:

"Jon não... Eu... Ahhh, mais..."

Levantou-se rápido da cama, o coração acelerado e a respiração quase suspensa. Por um momento sua mente pensou em tudo que poderia fazê-la dizer aquelas palavras, mas o gemido de dor misturado com... Prazer... Estremeceu e virou-se para sair do quarto, e assim que fechou a porta, dirigiu-se para o lado de fora do castelo quase correndo. Sua mente parecia ecoar as palavras de Arya, cada vez mais altas.

O vento ainda era frio, mesmo que de dia o sol derretesse gelo e esquentasse suas peles minimamente. Parou à caminho dos estábulos e fechou os olhos; então aqueles eram os sonhos que impediam Arya de ter boas noites de sono? Aqueles sonhos eram os que a deixavam sedenta pelo vinho? Sonhos com ele... Escorou-se em uma parede e passou a mão enluvada pelo rosto, o couro curtido arranhando brevemente sua pele sensível pelo vento gelado. Jon não sabia o que fazer agora, como falaria com ela sobre aquilo? Como lhe diria que sabia sobre o que ela sonhava sem dizer que a vigiara durante o sono? Balançou a cabeça, ele não tinha ideia do que faria, e nem mesmo o que faria com aquele sentimento que parecia acariciar brevemente seu ego, gostando cada vez mais do eco da voz de Arya em sua mente.

* * *

Passou a mão por sobre a testa e percebeu-a molhada. Seus olhos abriram-se apenas para ver o frasco em sua cabeceira, um cálice ao lado. Todas as noites estavam tornando-se um martírio. Todos os sonhos começavam exatamente do mesmo modo, mas agora Arya via Jon. Ele observava quando ela era presa, acusada de traição, de ser uma desertora, e quando ela estava para ser executada, ter a cabeça cortada em frente a uma multidão enfurecida, ele a tocava nos ombros, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

E já não mais estavam no pátio do castelo, onde a observavam de joelhos, pronta para perder a cabeça. Não, ela estava em um quarto, os joelhos tocavam uma cama macia e Jon estava à sua frente. E ele a tomava, a segurava, a beijava, a tocava por entre as pernas e a fazia dele. E Arya gostava. Ela gostava de cada segundo, o que agora acordada, a deixava ainda mais assustada do que antes.

Quando estivera com Gendry, fora o frio o culpado. Ela apenas queria calor, havia acontecido e não apenas uma vez, mas fora aquilo. Gendry era um companheiro, nada mais. Porém, sonhar com Jon era muito, até mesmo para ela que quebrava regras.

E o problema total não seria sonhar com Jon caso não acordasse e sentia-se que a mesma sensação que sentia quando ele a tocava durante o sono, passava para seu corpo fora do sonho. Jogou a cabeça para trás, com raiva e encarou o teto. Odiava-se por ser tão fraca e deixar que o presente, quem via agora, entrasse em seus sonhos e bagunçasse tudo.

Levantou-se da cama, o tecido colando-se a seu corpo, o suor escorrendo por suas costas e por entre suas coxas. Odiava-se por deixar-se levar por sonhos assim. Odiava-se por pensar em Jon, mesmo acordada, e lembrar de seus sonhos. Das mãos dele, dos lábios dele, de como ele rosnava baixo em seu ouvido e fazia todo seu corpo estremecer. E como isso era tão certo, e ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Cansou-se e pisando duro, dirigiu-se até a janela, o frasco na mão. Abriu-o e sem importar-se de colocá-lo no cálice, bebeu todo seu conteúdo enquanto olhava pela janela.

O sol começava a mostrar seus raios, e Arya divisou alguém já andando pelo pátio. Por um instante pensou ser um criado já pronto para começar o dia, mas então, viu as peles e couros, mesmo do andar elevado que estava. Era Jon, e ele estava apoiado no muro, como se passasse mal. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas não achou ser uma boa ideia, as pessoas ainda estavam acordando, e gritar o nome de Jon não era nada sensato.

Então ele virou-se devagar e olhou-a, virando-se logo após e seguindo para fora do campo de visão dela, como se ela fosse alguém que ele não queria ver. Arya se irritou com aquilo. Por mais que tivessem brigado, que eles estivessem sem se falar aqueles dias, não era motivo para Jon lhe fazer aquilo. O líquido desceu por sua garganta queimando levemente e Arya agradeceu aos Deuses por ele existir. Não sabia o que seria de si, caso tal vinho não existisse.

Respirou fundo e voltou para o lado da cama, deixando o frasco vazio novamente na cabeceira. Foi então que ouviu uma leve batida na porta e uma criada entrou após Arya lhe permitir. Odiava que tivesse ajuda para se trocar, e nesse dia, especialmente, ela não queria ninguém ali.

"Não preciso de ajuda, pode ir."

A mulher a olhou sem entender, e por um momento Arya quis gritar com ela; porém, segurou-se, seu controle novamente restaurado graças ao vinho.

"Pode se retirar."

A mulher assentiu e saiu, olhando para trás apenas uma vez, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela estava realmente recusando ser ajudada a se trocar e fazer suas atividades na manhã. Arya bufou enquanto puxava a camisola pela cabeça e procurava pela roupa que colocaria e a bacia para lavar o rosto e as mãos. Teria uma conversa muito séria com Jon, ele não escaparia dela.

* * *

"Então, creio que seja um bom dia?"

O corpo de Jon enrijeceu e Arya percebeu tal fato. Estava atrás dele, parada na porta do estábulo, o vento não era forte, mas mesmo assim estavam com casacos e Arya conseguia ver que ele estava segurando algo.

Andou até ele devagar, ele estava estranho demais naquela manhã. Não haviam nem ao menos quebrado o jejum e ele já estava tornando seu dia mais complicado.

"Bom dia, Arya."

"O que o fez fingir que não me viu hoje?"

Jon virou seu rosto devagar para olhar o dela, e arrependeu-se assim que o fez. Ainda a via deitada naquela cama, os cabelos curtos jogados nos travesseiros e a boca a chamar seu nome, um tom de dor e prazer que ele não entendia como ainda repetia-se em sua mente.

"Arya, apenas responda o bom dia e vamos quebrar o jejum, sim?"

A voz séria dele a fez virar-se totalmente para ele e olhá-lo questionadora, apesar de que ele via dentro dos olhos cinza dela o sentimento de aflição. E ele pensava que não era para menos. Ela estava sonhando com ele, em tê-lo, em aceitá-lo dentro dela. Não era para menos que ela estava aflita. Cansou-se daquilo.

"Eu estou com fome, creio que também esteja."

E Jon começou a andar, deixando uma Arya desentendida para trás, mas que logo estava seguindo-o para dentro do castelo, muito irritada. Ela não deixaria aquela conversa sem fim daquele modo.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Pessoas mais lindas da minha vida, vocês não querem minha cabeça não, né? xD_

_Eu nem judiei muito de vocês, e agora começa uma trama e uma situação tensa... e para deixar SUSPENSE eu vou avisar que nesse capítulo surgem duas pessoas que eu amo, e no próximo tem surpresa para todas vocês, quero ver se vocês adivinham quem aparece no próximo..._

_Agradecendo:_ _**AVTrindade, gabs e Cora**, vocês são umas lindas._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Jon sabia que seria arrumar uma grande confusão fazer o que tinha acabado de fazer, mas sua mente ainda girava no que havia acontecido à pouco tempo, e não conseguia realmente olhar Arya e não pensar naquilo. Preferiu pegar os caminhos das cozinheiras para chegar ao salão, mas ouviu os passos rápidos e ligeiros de Arya atrás de si. Não houve tempo de virar-se, ela o havia puxado pelo braço e o empurrado contra a parede do corredor quase sem iluminação pelo horário ainda cedo.

"O que está acontecendo, Jon?"

E todo medo e aflição de Jon juntaram-se ali. Arya não era mais a menina que ele deixara para trás quando fora para a Muralha, ela era uma mulher. Uma mulher que ele não vira crescer, e por isso talvez tudo dentro de si estivesse confuso. Respirou fundo, não conseguia vê-la perfeitamente no corredor quase escuro, mas conseguia divisar os olhos cinza, como os seus, a olhá-los sérios.

"Não a nada, Arya."

Tentou afastar-se, mas ela postou-se em seu caminho, e por algum motivo, Jon sentiu como se não soubesse quem ela era. Arya era rebelde e insistente, mas aquela garota estava tornando-se insolente.

"Vai me dizer o que tem."

Levantou a sobrancelha e ela cruzou os braços, indicando que não sairia do caminho dele. Viu-se com apenas duas opções: tirá-la do caminho ou lhe dizer qual era o problema. E o problema todo seria contar-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

"Com o que anda sonhando Arya?"

Arya queria uma resposta, mas não esperava aquela resposta. Não esperava que Jon fosse lhe questionar justamente sobre aquilo. Afastou-se um momento e respirou fundo, não queria demonstrar nada que não devesse.

"Não sei do que está falando."

Viu-a cruzar com mais força os braços e olhou-a questionador, ela sabia exatamente do que ele falava. Balançou a cabeça e ouviu as pessoas na cozinha no final do corredor. Aquilo era um absurdo, ele não deveria questioná-la sobre os sonhos, aquilo era além de particular dela, um absurdo. Nunca conseguiria tê-la, mas lhe parecia que a vontade não pensava daquele modo.

"Esqueça."

"Esteve em meu quarto?"

Seu coração batia rapidamente e com força, se ele estivera em seu quarto, naquela manhã, tinha certeza que ele ouvira algo. E pelo modo acordara, Arya tinha ideia de que ele a vira daquele modo, suada, gemendo o nome dele. Afastou-se mais um passo, suas costas batendo contra as pedras do outro lado do corredor.

"Responda-me, Jon. Esteve em meu quarto hoje?"

Jon olhava-a com receio, sabendo bem que ali teriam um confronto, algo que ele não queria. Havia recuperado Arya há pouco tempo, queria apenas paz com ela. Aproximou-se, sua intenção era apenas falar com ela, mas Arya ficou em defensiva, olhando-o de forma questionadora e empurrando-o contra a parede que estava anteriormente.

"Não sei o que foi fazer em meu quarto antes do nascer do sol, Jon, mas..."

"Arya, pare..."

"Não!"

Ela havia se aproximado. Seus corpos estavam juntos, ela o prensava na parede, as mãos em seus ombros, e Jon sentiu-se desconfortável. Era como se aquela à sua frente não fosse realmente Arya, mas alguém que ele não reconhecia, alguém que ele não entendia quem era.

"Não está prestando atenção, Arya."

Ela empurrou-o mais contra a parede, e Arya sentia-se como em seus sonhos. Sentia como se ainda estivesse sonhando, como se aquele contra ela fosse Jon de seus sonhos, aquele que escorria a mão por sua coxa e subia seu vestido, tocando-a, fazendo-a gemer e estremecer.

E Jon viu os olhos dela ficarem baços, perdendo o foco. Postou suas mãos nos ombros dela, chamando seu nome, mas parecia que ela estava desacordada. Aproximou-se, e ela despertou, empurrando-o novamente na parede. Jon cansou-se, aquilo não era mais brincadeira de crianças, eles já não tinham mais 14 e 9 anos. Virou seu corpo com o dela, prensando-a na parede e viu-a buscar algo na cintura do lado esquerdo. Sabia que movimento era aquele, ela estava a buscar uma espada; mas ali não havia nenhuma. Não entendeu aquilo, mas sua raiva do que estava acontecendo estava nublando seus pensamentos. Empurrou-a com mais força contra a parede:

"Não sei quais são seus sonhos ou porque deles, Arya, mas ainda sou seu irmão mais velho e vai me tratar com respeito."

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele, a face coberta em desafios.

"Vou?"

E foi quando Jon não conseguiu responder. Seus lábios frios tocaram os dela, quentes, macios. E fora apenas um roçar de lábios, mas nenhum deles se movera. Pareciam travados no tempo, e Arya sentiu todo o corpo estremecer. Os dedos das mãos fecharam-se com forca e Arya lutou com todas suas forcas para não aproximar mais seu rosto. Sentir mais dos lábios gelados dele. O gosto da boca dele. Os toques das mãos dele. O calor do corpo dele.

"Arya."

E ela despertou. E tudo que estava acontecendo pareceu acertá-la com força, e ela empurrou Jon usando ambas as mãos contra o peito dele. E Jon deixou-se ser empurrado, percebendo o que havia acabado de acontecer, e com quem. Ela era sua irmã mais nova. Arya. A pequena que ele dera Needle, que ele ficara de luto por anos. Sua _irmã_.

Afastou-se, andando pelo corredor com a respiração suspensa. Arya sabia que tinha que ficar longe de Jon. Todas as sensações possíveis corriam seu corpo, e ela sabia qual a dominaria da próxima vez que aquilo acontecesse. Ela não podia entregar-se ao desejo, não novamente.

* * *

Ele estava sem camisa, o suor escorria por suas costas, os poucos e escassos raios de sol iluminando-o por inteiro. Os fortes braços moviam-se com força e rapidez, as mãos segurando o machado firmemente. E ele cortava os pedaços de lenha com maestria. Escorou-se no batente da porta, cruzou os braços e o observou por algum tempo. Os fios de cabelo caiam na frente dos olhos dele, mas isso não parecia atrapalhá-lo.

Ele vestia calça de couro curtido, botas de montaria e as cicatrizes de batalha enfeitavam seu peito e costas. E ela já havia decorado cada uma delas, com a mente e com as pontas dos dedos. Nesse momento ele levantou os olhos da madeira que havia acabado de cortar e viu-a lhe observando.

"Precisa de algo, passarinho?"

Sansa sorriu. Mesmo após cinco anos ele ainda lhe chamava de passarinho. E talvez fosse assim até o fim de suas vidas. Aproximou-se devagar, levantando brevemente seu vestido para que não pegasse na terra. Viu-o colocar o machado de lado e sorrindo brevemente ao vê-la próxima.

"Bom dia, Milord." Sansa gracejou sabendo que ele não gostava do tratamento. "Acordei para uma cama fria e vazia."

Sandor tocou o rosto dela, e mesmo que soubesse que sua mão estava áspera, precisava tocá-la. Amava-a, com todas suas forças.

"Fui a aldeia. Vou deixá-la alegre."

Sansa sorriu e procurou com os olhos o pequeno descampado da cabana que moravam. Não encontrou nada diferente que não estivesse ali na noite anterior. Olhou-o sem entender.

"Sua irmã, a pirralha sem limites."

"Arya." Sansa respondeu rapidamente não gostando do modo como ele havia falado de sua irmã há muito morta. "E sabe que não gosto de falar dela. Arya mor..."

"Está em Winterfell sob a guarda do Lord bastardo, seu meio-irmão."

Por alguns segundos Sansa apenas olhou para os olhos do homem que passava a mão pela testa, limpando o suor e afastando os fios de cabelos da frente dos olhos. Após cinco anos pensando que sua família estava reduzida a nada, a ficar escondida, a ser apenas ela, Bran e Rickon; agora descobria sobre Arya estar com Jon. Respirou fundo, levantando novamente o vestido com as mãos e correndo para dentro da cabana, indo até o baú em seu quarto. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele, abrindo-o e olhando todas as coisas que haviam ali dentro.

Ali haviam lembranças do seu passado, de sua outra vida. Porém, ali haviam outras lembranças. Lembranças que não eram suas. Outros segredos, quais Sansa sabiam que não eram seus para guardar, mas ali estavam. Puxou do lado esquerdo, quase no fundo, um embrulho com um pano verde. Ali estavam provas de algo que nem mesmo ela acreditara quando lera pela primeira vez. Entretanto, quando juntara as peças, lembrara-se do que ouvira quando criança, tudo passara a fazer sentido.

Sentou-se no chão de madeira de seu quarto simples e arrumou o vestido no corpo enquanto empurrava os longos cabelos negros para trás. Olhou uma das mexas de seu cabelo e suspirou, não gostava de ver seus cabelos negros daquele modo, mas precisava esconder-se, disfarçar seus cabelos vermelhos. Colocou o pequeno e gordo embrulho no colo, soltando o nó do pano verde e abriu as pontas, vendo um bolo de cartas abertas, os selos das cartas quebrados.

O Dragão de Três Cabeças e o Lobo Gigante enfeitavam os selos quebrados e Sansa tinha certeza que aquilo seria um grande problema, e uma grande solução. Mas Arya estava de volta, e se ela poderia voltar dos mortos, aquele segredo poderia ser contado, e talvez sua família pudesse ser reunida. O que restara dela.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:** _Olá, suas lindas! Venho aqui dize que a fic está no fim... MENTIRA! ahauhauhauhaua_

_Bom, a minha contagem terá 21 capítulos... OU SEJA, coisa pra caray vão acontecer... *-*_

_Agradecendo: **gabs, AVTrindade, Cora e Lori.** Adoro vocês, muito obrigadinha! xD_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

* * *

**6 - Capítulo**

Jon queria quebrar tudo que via pela frente. Não conseguia acreditar em como fora fraco. Em como se deixara levar por um impulso, em como envolvera-se de tal maneira no momento e desejara Arya. Desejara Arya como nunca havia desejado Ygritte, ou qualquer outra mulher em toda sua curta vida. Desejara o corpo dela, a mente, a força, a rebeldia, a raiva, os olhos desfocados, a boca macia e os suspiros. E isso estava errado, pelos Deuses Novos e Antigos, como aquilo estava errado.

Jogou-se sentado na cadeira do grande salão, todo o desjejum intocado. Não conseguia comer, não conseguia sentir fome com aqueles pensamentos. Não conseguia sentir nada, apenas raiva de si mesmo.

Não entendia a força desse sentimento, a força do desejo. Sua respiração tornou-se rápida, sua mão fez contato com força contra a madeira da mesa, o punho fechado. Um cálice virou derramando o vinho pela mesa, molhando pão, frutas e outras comidas. Não era assim, não agia de tal modo, não tinha acessos de raiva como uma criança mimada querendo algo que não pode ter. Ouviu a porta abrir-se devagar e olhou diretamente para lá, seus olhos escuros mirando quem entrava. E só percebeu que segurava a respiração quando Sam lhe sorriu, mesmo não recebendo um sorriso em resposta. E Jon soltou o ar de uma vez, parte de forma raivosa.

"Bom dia, Jon."

Sam apenas parou ao lado esquerdo de Jon, na cadeira em que sempre sentava-se para as refeições. Olhou o amigo e então a mesa, suja com o vinho do cálice de Jon, que estava virado. Olhou novamente para Jon e sentou-se, ajeitando as vestes longas e negras em seu corpo. Via Jon mirando-o, o cotovelo no encosto da cadeira, a mão no queixo, a mandíbula travada, os olhos negros sérios. Conhecia Jon, ele estava nervoso com algo, e Sam conseguia pensar em apenas um motivo para tal nervosismo.

Começou a servir-se sem olhar novamente para Jon. Sabia bem que ele iria lhe dizer em pouco tempo o que estava a acontecer, percebera que ele estava a ponto de explodir. E foi exatamente o que Sam viu Jon fazer, porém, de uma forma derrotada, derrubando os ombros para frente.

"Ela tem 14 anos, Sam."

Sam primeiro comeu o pedaço de pão que havia partido com os grossos dedos. Bebeu um gole de um suco agridoce e respirou fundo. Precisava tomar cuidado com o que falaria, muito cuidado.

"Sim, ela tem 14 anos, Jon, apenas continua provando que já é uma mulher." Bebeu mais suco, seus olhos observando atentamente como Jon reagia à sua frase. Entretanto o moreno apenas olhou-o, esperando pela continuação da frase dele. "Seria estranho não notar isso. Não... observar com certa atenção isso."

Jon levantou-se e começou a andar para frente e para trás, atrás da cadeira, as mãos passando pelo cabelo cacheado à todo momento, empurrando-o para trás. A capa preta balançava atrás dele, as botas batendo contra o chão de pedra.

"Não, Sam... Isso não está certo." Jon respondeu sem parar de andar de um lado para o outro, seus olhos correndo do chão para Sam por conforto. "Ela.."

"Ela é sua meia-irmã e isso seria errado." Sam concordou com a cabeça e a voz calma enquanto partia mais um pedaço de pão com as mãos e colocava-o na boca, mastigando devagar. "Tão errado quanto sentir-se atraído e desejá-la como mulher." Sam bebeu mais um gole de suco e terminou sua frase. "O que ela é."

Jon, por vezes, odiava que Sam o conhecesse tão bem. Odiava que o amigo soubesse de seus sentimentos e de seus pensamentos. Porém, odiava-o mais por saber que por trás daquela frase havia a resposta que Jon tanto buscava. A resposta para a pergunta que ele ainda não havia feito, mas estava prestes a fazer. E foi então que Jon desistiu. Não poderia cogitar a ideia, não poderia pensar em Arya daquele modo, tinha que esconder esses sentimentos. Não poderia desejá-la, não poderia querer Arya, não sua irmã.

"Ela é minha irmã, Sam. Isso é errado."

Com isso Jon sentou-se a mesa e puxou o cálice caído, colocando mais vinho e bebendo o conteúdo em um gole. Sam o observou por um tempo enquanto comia. Jon poderia dizer que aquilo estava resolvido, que ele enterraria os sentimentos e tudo ficaria bem, mas Sam conseguia ver no semblante sério de Jon que aqueles sentimentos o derrubariam. E a queda seria estrondosa.

* * *

Não conseguia fazer seu corpo parar de tremer, parecia que teria algum tipo de desmaio ou ataque. Era como estar submersa em água gelada, e sentir o corpo implorar por calor. Por isso quando Arya viu os cavalos não pensou duas vezes, apenas puxou um para fora do estábulo e o selou.

Correu rápida com ele, ignorando completamente qualquer caminho ou direção. O vento da manhã cortava sua pele, mesmo com o sol que brilhava já alto. Entretanto, ela não queria saber daquilo, apenas afastar-se daquela sensação. Afastar-se da confusão que sua mente estava. No cavalo, apenas com a campina verde a sua frente, o sol e o céu sob sua cabeça e o vento a cortar-lhe a pele do rosto e das mãos desprotegidas. Não queria nada em sua mente, não queria nenhum pensamento, nenhuma tristeza ou qualquer sentimento que fosse.

Prestava atenção à sua frente enquanto o grande cavalo negro corria, quando próximo a orla da floresta, Arya viu alguém. Seu primeiro extinto foi acelerar o cavalo, a ultima coisa que queria era alguém lhe tentando roubar o cavalo ou lhe dizendo para não andar sozinha. Porém, assim que olhou bem, viu alguém que nunca mais pensara em ver, não ao menos daquela forma, não ao menos Westeros.

O puxão que deu na rédea não fora tão forte quanto pretendia, mas o suficiente para que o cavalo desacelerasse e ela conseguisse fazer a volta sem precisar parar para se aproximar. E assim que o cavalo estava próximo de verdade Arya saltou rapidamente. O homem olhava-a sorrindo pelo canto da boca e as mãos no cinto, como costumava ficar. E Arya segurou a barra do vestido, levantando-o e correu. Não sabia bem porque sua reação fora aquela, mas assim que aproximou-se dele abriu os braços e pulou, sendo segura pelos braços dele em um aperto forte.

E ele riu baixo enquanto abraçava-a e Arya sentia que apenas as pontas de seus pés tocavam o chão. Nunca tocaram-se daquele modo, e Arya sentiu-se como que voltando a época negra de sua vida, mas a época em que a morte era a lei e vestidos e desejos não importavam. Nenhum pouco.

"Creio que a garota sentira a falta dele?"

Arya riu contra o ombro de Jaqen enquanto soltava-se dele. Olhou-o no rosto, os olhos verdes de volta ao lugar. E ela sorriu.

"Voltou a ter a mesma aparência."

"Ver a garota mudou a aparência dele. Para melhor, espero."

Arya sorriu enquanto assentia avidamente. Por mais que sua mente sempre desejara que o visse novamente, aquele momento pareceu ser o mais acertado. E seria engraçado, se ela já não estivesse com a sensação de que ele não estava apenas de passagem, mas sim estava ali por ela.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Capítulo feito ao som de Counting Bodies Like Sheep (In The Rhythm of The War Drums) do Perfect Circle. __So fucking perfect!_

_Agradecendo: **gabs e Cora.** Adoro vocês, muito obrigadinha! xD_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Já se faziam horas que Jon estava a olhar os portões, observando qualquer um que os atravessassem. E já era tarde, o sol já não mais esquentava nem minimamente seu corpo, e o vento assoviava em todos os cantos e janelas. E a cozinheira que vira Arya celar o cavalo e sair rápida havia lhe contado aquilo sem olhá-lo nos olhos, e Jon temia que agora todos em Winterfeell pensassem que Arya havia fugido, que ele não conseguira controlar a irmã mais nova.

Sabia que tudo que havia acontecido também era sua culpa, mas não justificava Arya sair daquele modo. Muito menos à cavalo e muito menos até aquela hora. Jon conseguia pressentir que aquilo lhe traria problemas, não sabia quais, mas sabia que teria problemas. E que não seriam poucos. Entrou novamente no castelo, indo até o grande salão de entrada e vendo que Sam entrava naquele momento. O amigo estava envolto em algumas peles negras, e vinha calmo em sua direção, apesar de que Jon conhecia-o bem demais para não ver que a face de Sam estava levemente ruborizada. Ou ele vinha rápido de onde quer que estivesse, ou ele estava novamente tentando adiar lhe contar algo.

"Boa noite, Jon."

"Boa noite, Sam."

Jon cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e esperou pacientemente até Sam estar devidamente para à sua frente e viu o amigo olhar para os lados, encarando brevemente as velas acessas e o chão parcialmente iluminado.

"Sam, diga-me onde a viu."

Para Sam era difícil esconder algo de Jon, parecia que ele sempre conseguia lhe dizer exatamente o que sentia, e exatamente o que ele estava pensando. E por mais que Sam gostasse de Jon, não gostava daquilo, sua privacidade não existia com o Lord Snow por perto.

"Chegando há minutos..."

Jon precipitou-se na direção da porta, porém, Sam não havia terminado de falar:

"Com um homem."

Para Jon não foi uma verdadeira surpresa, Arya já não o estava surpreendendo ultimamente, mas mesmo assim, cada vez que ouviu algo novo sobre ela, parecia que era feito diretamente para feri-lo, para fazê-lo ficar com raiva ou nervoso. Jon continuou sua saída e seguiu de cabeça baixa até os estábulos; se Arya havia chegado agora, estaria colocado o cavalo de onde havia tirado e com toda certeza o homem com quem ela fora vista entrando a propriedade estaria junto. Descobriria quem ele era e porque Arya retornara com ele.

Entrou nos estábulos e encontrou apenas Arya. Ela fechava a portinhola do canto do cavalo que havia pego e virava-se, apenas para prender a respiração por um mísero segundo e fechar o cenho ao vê-lo. Os cabelos estavam desfeitos, a pele estava avermelhada, as roupas levemente sujas, mas Jon viu. Jon conseguia ver qualquer diferença nos olhos cinza de Arya, e aquele brilho ele conhecia: felicidade.

Aproximou-se, a pouca luz parecia impedi-lo de ter certeza, e Arya parecia que não queria sua aproximação, pois ao tê-lo tão perto afastou-se um passo.

"Onde esteve, Arya?"

Respirou fundo. Sabia que não poderia passar dias a brigar com Jon, e por isso abaixou os braços, descruzando-os. Queria apenas um banho, uma cama para descansar, pensar em seu dia, e em como sairia amanhã sem Jon lhe seguir e descobrir sobre Jaqen; que ficara à porta do ferreiro, garantindo-o um bom serviço.

"Precisava sair, Jon. Precisava ficar sozinha."

Caso Jon não tivesse ouvido sobre o homem com quem ela entrara Winterfell, poderia apenas acreditar em tais palavras, mas aquilo apenas fez com que se aproximasse. Arya sentiu o hálito de Jon próximo a seu rosto e precisou levantar levemente a cabeça para que pudesse vê-lo perfeitamente. O estábulo não era o local mais claro, e as lamparinas ainda estava começando a pegar fogo; entretanto seus olhos conseguiam ver a face séria de Jon. Algo não estava certo.

"O que houve, Jon? Conte-me."

"Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa."

Engoliu em seco. Não conseguia acreditar que ficara horas fora e Jon ainda estava com os pensamentos de manhã a girarem a cabeça. Arya fizera questão de esquecer, de deixar aquilo para o esquecimento, o único bem que isso traria seriam as noites de suor e gemidos que teria sozinha em seu quarto, nada mais.

Balançou a cabeça e desviou-se dele, querendo sair do estábulo, mas Jon segurou seu braço e a pergunta que escorreu os lábios dele deixou Arya petrificada:

"Com quem esteve hoje, Arya?"

E mais uma vez Arya sentiu-se qualquer pessoa, menos uma lady, pois a reação que teria não seria digna de uma. Sansa nunca falaria ou faria o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Puxou seu braço com força da mão dele, com a outra mão segurou uma parte da frente do vestido e levantou-a brevemente, conseguindo virar-se rápido e vendo Jon olhá-la nervoso também, mas atencioso ao que ela faria.

"Eles foram rápidos." O rosto confuso de Jon apenas fez Arya continuar. "Seus _criados_, Jon. Eles foram correndo te contar algo destorcido."

"Quem era, Arya?"

Jon perguntou novamente, a raiva subindo por suas veias, como acontecera antes. Ele não sabia o que estava lhe acontecendo, tais reações não eram suas, não era dados a acessos de raiva. Mas era apenas olhar Arya, saber que ela não estivera em segurança, sobre sua guarda, sob seus olhos... algo dentro dele inflava, e Jon começava a descobrir-se ciumento.

"Quem, Arya?"

"Quem o que, Jon? Infernos, _Lord Snow_, não teria uma maldita noite de paz sem interrogatórios nesse castelo?"

Jon surpreendeu-se, mas logo se recuperou e avançou sobre Arya, segurando-a pelos ombros. Era como lidar com uma criança birrenta. Não conseguia entender a reluta dela em lhe dizer quem era o homem, mas parecia que aquilo era de extrema importância em esconder-lhe.

"Apenas conte-me quem ele era."

A voz baixa e rouca de Jon fez Arya parar de se debater e olhá-los nos olhos. Odiava a tal proximidade e o desame que seu corpo parecia ter quando isso acontecia. A voz, os olhos cinza, o corpo, as mãos em seus ombros, tudo estava lhe desarmando, precisava lutar contra isso.

"Um amigo, _Lord Snow_. Um antigo amigo de uma antiga vida. Uma outra Arya."

As palavras deslizaram maliciosas da boca de Arya, e Jon não resistiu olhar para os lábios a moverem-se calmos e semi sorridentes. Engoliu em seco, seria ele que a levara para cama? Seria ele que esquentara os lençóis dela? Arya já estivera com alguém? As perguntas rodavam a cabeça de Jon, mas ele não conseguia pensar direito, apenas sentia o sangue ferver e suas mãos fecharem-se por sobre os panos do vestido e da capa de Arya nos ombros dela.

"_Outra_ Arya?"

As palavras ditas por entre dentes não assustaram Arya, pelo contrário, Arya achava que talvez Jon bravo fizesse o efeito que ela não procurava. Queria Jon bravo, irritado, não queria Jon lhe atiçando os sentidos. Engoliu em seco e viu os olhos cinza ficarem negros, algo que nuca vira antes fora de seus sonhos.

"_Outra_ Arya?"

"Sim, _Lord Snow_, outra..."

"Pare com isso!"

A voz baixa, rouxa, entre dentes e os olhos negros a fizeram silenciar pela primeira vez por medo. Arya nunca sentira real medo de Jon, e não achava que isso poderia acontecer, mas estava enganada. Porém, sabia lidar com medo de um modo primário, cru. Agarrou as mãos dele e a fez soltá-la, afastando-se alguns passo, puxando o vestido novamente para que não tropeçasse e caísse.

"Jon, não seja inocente." Debochou. Sua defesa era o ataque, e Arya o atacaria naquele momento. "Sim, _outra_ Arya. Uma antiga vida, pois nada compara-se a que tenho aqui. O medo, a dor, o sofrimento, escondendo-me e transformando-me em homem para que pudesse continuar viva."

E o moreno ouviu orgulho na voz dela. Deixou que ela continuasse.

"Você pode ter sofrido Jon, mas nada compara-se a ver seu pai perder a cabeça. Sua irmã ser tratada como traidora, seus irmãos mortos ou escondidos sabe-se Deuses onde, e olhar para os lados e apenas ver que a única pessoa que sabe seu nome pode ser a última pessoa que você verá antes de morrer. E aquela pessoa nunca lhe disse as palavras: eu te amo."

Por alguns segundos Arya respirou fundo, não querendo continuar o discurso, mas parecia inevitável. Parecia que sua garganta tinha vida própria. Sua boca se abriu e ela continuou:

"Jaqen. Esse foi o homem que entrou pelos portões de Winterfell hoje, Jon. O homem qual salvei a vida e de mais outros dois, e ele ficou a me dever 3 mortes. Quais fiz bom uso quando precisei... para continuar viva e poder aproximar-me de algum de vocês que pudesse ter sobrevivido." Seus olhos desfocaram e Arya viu-se a dizer os nomes das pessoas que queria que Jaqen matasse. E ele concordando e cumprindo a parte dele no acordo. Sorriu. "Ainda agora digo o nome das pessoas que queria que ele matasse. Mesmo que elas já tenham morrido."

Jon respirou fundo, preparando-se para a pergunta que estava atravessada em sua garganta. O ambiente estava mais claro, as lamparinas estavam com o máximo de fogo que conseguiam suportar. Viu Arya soltar o vestido e olhá-lo séria. Algo que estava por vir o deixaria bravo, ainda mais.

"Não, Jon, Jaqen nunca esquentou minha cama. Jaqen nunca tocou-me, eu tinha 10 anos quando nos encontramos. Eu era uma criança querendo vingança, ele era um fugitivo querendo escapar mais uma vez." E Arya pediria perdão à sua mãe após o que diria. "Quem esquentou meus lençóis foi o aprendiz de ferreiro de Robert Baratheon."

E com isso Arya virou-se, saindo rápida do estábulo, deixando Jon Snow sem palavras, extremamente atônito. Ali estava a prova que mais temia. Arya já não era mais uma menina. Ela estivera com um homem, e não tivera vergonha alguma em lhe dizer aquilo. Balançou a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse evitar de que continuasse ouvindo as últimas palavras dela.

De algum modo Jon sabia, tinha pela idéia de que Arya nunca seria uma lady como Sansa, mas nunca a imaginaria a lhe dizer coisas assim. Imaginou-a novamente entre ele e a parede do corredor daquele dia mais cedo, o modo como os lábios dela eram macios. E imaginou quantas vezes o aprendiz de ferreiro de Robert Baratheon havia profanado aqueles lábios.

Irritou-se severamente e começou a caminhar para dentro do castelo, não queria mais pensar em Arya e o rapaz, fosse quem fosse. Queria ver quem era Jaqen, e porque ele estava de volta. E por que o brilho de felicidade não saía dos olhos de Arya, nem mesmo quando ela estava com raiva.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Bom, venho aqui postar mais um capítulo após ser ameaçada por alguém no facebook... cofcofCoracofcof_

_Mentira, eu já vinha postar antes, mas a ameaça ajudou na escrita... ahauhauahuahua_

_**Agradecendo:** **Cora e gabs**, obrigada, amores, vocês são fofas!  
_

_Percebi que o numero de reviews diminuiu bastante, mas o de favs e alerts não... ¬¬ comentem povo, por Merlin._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Seus olhos azuis miravam as árvores e o caminho que seguiam. Desde que fugiram nunca ficaram tão longe de Winterfell, mas nunca tão perto para que pudessem ser encontrados. Sabia que Sandor nunca deixaria que ninguém a levasse, mas pedira para ele que ficassem longe, para que não pudessem ser encontrados, mesmo que sem querer, pela Guarda-Real. Recostou-se no ombro dele e sorriu ao ouvi-lo respirar mais rápido. Mesmo após tantos anos Sandor ainda tinha tais reações quando o tocava, e Sansa sentia-se como o presente que ele tanto esperara em seu dia de nome.

"Chegaremos em Winterfell em pouco tempo, Milady."

O vento estava fraco e a madeira da pequena e simples carroça que tinham começava a lhe incomodar. Porém, a ansiedade de ver Arya, olhá-la e confirmar que era realmente sua irmã, fazia com que esquecesse tudo aquilo. Olhou para trás, vendo duas pequenas bolsas de lona, onde estavam suas capas e o embrulho das cartas.

Sansa sabia que o destino da casa Stark mudaria para sempre com aqueles papéis, mas precisava mostrá-los. A força que sabia que Jon teria com Arya viva e ao seu lado, era a força que ele precisaria para encarar seu destino. Virou-se novamente, os olhos conseguindo divisar nas montanhas à frente o castelo. A visão de Winterfell acelerou o coração da mulher, e Sandor ao ver o semblante saudoso dela, soltou uma das mãos das rédeas e puxou-a para si.

Conseguia entender o nervosismo dela, mas entendia ainda mais a ânsia de ver a irmã, de saber se ela era a verdadeira Arya Stark e se assim fosse, ter parte da família Stark restaurada. Sorriu ao vê-la escorrer os pequenos dedos por sua couraça no peito e escondê-los em sua capa. Ela era sua Sansa e sempre seria, mas ela também era uma Stark, e também sempre seria uma loba.

* * *

Arya sabia a confusão que conseguiria com Jon ao dizer tudo aquilo, conhecia o irmão bem demais para saber que ele apenas a julgaria por aquilo; mesmo que nunca antes o tivesse feito. Mas não vira saída, ele continuaria com aquilo, continuaria a pressioná-la e a querer saber quem era o homem que entrara com ela pelos portões de Winterfell até que ela contasse.

E talvez não tivesse que ter lhe contado sobre Gendry, mas ele simplesmente não deixaria aquilo passar também. Jon queria ouvir as piores coisas sobre ela, e Arya então contaria. Entrou em seu quarto rapidamente, batendo a madeira da porta com força e desejando ardentemente que não tivesse sido encontrada por Jon aquele dia. Se ele simples não tivesse aparecido, se não tivesse procurado por ela, não tivesse olhado-a duas vezes.

Sentou-se em sua cama e observou como estava escuro, como a noite chegara rapidamente e parecia que os dias não passavam. Winterfell lhe lembrava tudo que doía e Arya queria apenas ir embora. Amava Jon, nunca perderia tal amor, mas ele estava apenas lhe trazendo dor, apenas lhe deixando com raiva. Talvez se soubesse de sua dor, ele a deixasse partir, mas Arya duvidava. Sabia que após tantos anos com o pensamento que ela estava morta, Jon não a deixaria partir.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se ao ouvir certa comoção no pátio. Olhou pela janela, era noite e não lembrava-se de ouvir comentários sobre Jon receber alguém; porém, poderia ser algo inesperado, como sua chegada. Observou pelo vidro fosco figuras pequenas a moverem-se ao lado de cavalos e uma carroça. A curiosidade sempre fora sua melhor e pior inimiga; abriu a janela devagar e espiou apertando os olhos para identificar as figuras ao longe e na penumbra. O que viu fez com que sua respiração ficasse suspensa e pensasse que seus dias não poderiam ficar mais estranhos.

* * *

Jon estava sentado na escadaria de entrada para o grande salão, seu rosto enterrado nas mãos e a luz do local era mínima, as lamparinas ali apenas iluminando as portas. Estava pensando no que ocorrera e como tiraria de sua mente as frases de Arya quando ouviu uma pequena comoção às portas e logo dois cavaleiros entraram. Um deles vinha segurando o lado esquerdo da cabeça, como se tivesse sido atingido. Levantou-se preocupado que pudesse estar acontecendo um ataque; mas o outro cavaleiro acalmou-lhe ao olhar o companheiro e esboçar um riso contido.

"Lord Snow." o que tentava não rir disse. "Creio que seja melhor vir e ver com seus próprios olhos."

"O que houve com você?"

Jon começou a andar com os dois homens enquanto via o homem ferido mostrar-lhe o lado do rosto, onde parecia que um pequeno pé havia feito contato. A terra seca ainda formava a pegada. E se Jon não soubesse que Arya estava em seu quarto, poderia jurar que aquilo era obra dela.

Viu que o outro cavaleiro agora já ria abertamente, mas o ferido não vira graça alguma e começou a explicar que fora abordar uma carroça que chegava em Winterfell há pouco e a mulher lhe acertara o rosto quando tentou puxar o capuz do homem que guiava os cavalos.

Sabia que com toda certeza a mulher sentira-se ameaçada e agredira o guarda, conhecia como alguns nortenhos poderiam ser petulantes. Andou até perto de onde estavam mais dois guardas postados ao lado da carroça e por um segundo Jon sentiu-se observado por olhos conhecidos. E aquele azul único dos olhos da mulher lhe fizeram estacar no lugar.

Reconheceria Sansa em qualquer lugar, assim como acontecera com Arya. E Jon aproximou-se, mesmo sem saber como reagir corretamente. Viu que ela descia da carroça, os cabelos negros presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, a pele levemente queimada do sol, mas mesmo com todas as mudanças e os anos passados era Sansa. E então ao lado dela descera um homem alto, e Jon soube mesmo com o capuz a lhe cobrir o rosto quem era: Sandor Clegane.

Impediu que qualquer guarda fizesse qualquer avanço contra o homem, sabia qual seria o resultado. Aproximou-se ainda mais e viu que Sansa olhava-o ainda da mesma maneira que antes: vendo o bastardo de Ned Stark. Inclinou-se e viu-a, para sua surpresa, fazer o mesmo.

"Fico feliz que esteja bem, Sansa." Virou-se para o homem. "Pode retirar o capuz, Sor Sandor Clegane, ninguém lhe tocará aqui."

Sandor sorriu dentro do capuz e retirou-o, vendo as pessoas olharem para si com receio. Sansa odiava ver a reação das pessoas ao vê-lo. Ele já não era mais a mesma pessoa e gostaria que o visse dessa forma; porém, sabia que Sandor seria temido por toda sua vida, não mais havia volta.

"Vamos entrar?"

Jon convidou-os e viu Sansa aceitar e olhar Sandor, indicando a bolsa de lona, qual o homem puxou rapidamente para si e colocou-a no ombro. Jon andou ao lado de Sansa e de Sandor, que pareciam temerosos a entrarem no castelo, temendo algum tipo de emboscada. Conseguia entender perfeitamente o receio deles e não lhes tirava a razão, principalmente quando conhecia o sentimento.

Sentaram-se à mesa de refeições e Jon pediu que alguns aperitivos fossem colocadas à mesa. Sentou-se e viu que Sansa se sentou a seu lado direito, com Sandor sentando-se logo após ela. Jon serviu-se de vinho quando esse foi trazido e viu Sansa fazer o mesmo, mas Sandor apenas contentou-se com água, algo que não passou desapercebido por Jon.

"Seu cabelo...?"

Sansa suspirou peserosa, como se aquilo a trouxesse uma triste memória.

"Após fugir de King's Landing, precisei deixar de ser Sansa Stark, meus cabelos da casa Tully lembravam demais minha mãe. Precisei tingi-los, e mesmo após a queda de Joffrey preferi manter-me sem ser reconhecida."

Jon assentiu e observou Sandor, que olhava-o com um sorriso enviesado. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não houve tempo, as portas foram abertas com um estrondo e por elas Arya entrou correndo, vindo na direção da irmã. Esperava que Sansa sorrisse e brigasse com Arya pela atitude tão infantil e exagerada, mas viu a morena levantar-se rapidamente, a madeira fazendo contato com o chão e produzindo um alto barulho. Não esperava vê-las abraçarem-se daquela forma, os braços apertando fortemente o corpo uma da outra e os rostos escondidos em seus pescoços.

Ouvia o choro contido de cada uma e as palavras baixas. Não sabia o que pensar, e nunca esperara ver aquilo de Sansa, mas estava feliz por ver as duas irmãs reunidas. Voltou seu olhar para Sandor Clegane, que servira-se de pão e frutas, e olhava de canto de olho as irmãs ainda em um forte abraço. Jon ficou a observá-lo, vendo a parte deformada de seu rosto e o modo como ele olhava para Sansa a todo momento, protegendo-a.

Não entendia como eles terminaram juntos, mas via nos olhos dele a devoção que sentia por ela. O amor que nunca pensara em ver nos olhos de alguém com seu passado, com sua face, com suas atitudes. Mas via, e vira nos olhos de Sansa o mesmo sentimento, a mesma devoção. Bebeu mais de seu vinho, talvez o tempo lhe explicasse sobre eles, e mostrasse para Jon o caminho para sentir o mesmo sentimento.

* * *

Jon estava satisfeito com o tanto que havia comido, e Sandor havia se retirado para buscar outras bolsas de lona que deixara na carroça, enquanto Arya subira para o quarto buscar algo que havia guardado para Sansa.

A morena olhou Jon por alguns segundos, vendo os mesmos cachos, o mesmo rosto, a mesma face triste que ele tinha há cinco anos. O mesmo rapaz que ela não importara-se em agradar, em conhecer melhor, apenas em tratá-lo como o bastardo de seu pai. Respirou fundo enquanto puxava da bolsa de lona ao seu lado o embrulho de cartas. Aquilo mudava tudo, ela sabia, e queria que o destino mudasse.

"Tenho algo a lhe entregar, Lord Snow."

Jon estranhou a voz de Sansa a lhe chamar pelo título, e quase respondeu, pedindo que ela não lhe chamasse daquela forma tão distante, mas não houve tempo. Ela lhe entregava um embrulho: um pano verde que guardava algo.

"Espero que... não me julgue por não lhe entregar tais cartas antes."

Não estava entendendo, mas colocou o embrulho na mesa, afastando o prato e o cálice. Seus dedos desfizeram o nó com facilidade e Jon viu muitas cartas. Por alguns segundos apenas encarou o selo da primeira carta e soube que era Targaryen. Levantou aquele envelope e viu que o seguinte era da casa Stark. Um frio correu sua espinha e Jon levantou seus olhos cinza para Sansa.

"Cersei tinha segredos, e acredito que tenha morrido achando que estavam guardados."

Sansa viu Jon pegar a primeira carta com os dedos trêmulos e abri-la. Pediu licença e saiu do ambiente, deixando-o sozinho para descobrir sua origem e seu futuro.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Que agora o negócio começou a pegar fogo, baby... ahauhauhauhauhau Leiam e me digam, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer?_

_Obrigada: **Cora, Gabs e Babi**, vocês são umas lindas por comentarem._

_Boa Leitura!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo e a O.C.. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Arya estava deitada em sua cama, os pensamentos passavam por tudo que havia escutado Sansa contar do que passara. E imaginava o quão forte ela tivera que ser para suportar tudo aquilo, todas as provações. Mas o que mais a surpreendia era o fato de que Sansa amava Sandor Clegane. Aquele homem odiado, aquele homem que ela não conseguia entender, que ninguém conseguia entender ou gostar. E Sansa o amava.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o suor em sua testa. Estava uma noite quente, e mesmo que Arya estivesse evitando pensamentos sobre o que acontecera anteriormente a chegada do casal, não conseguia. Seus sonhos povoavam sua mente, mesmo acordada, lembranças dos olhos nervosos e possessivos de Jon ao ouvirem sobre Jaqen e Gendry. E agora tudo que deveria voltar ao normal, não estava. Sansa aparecia com Sandor Clegane, Jon parecia mais e mais possessivo e descontrolado.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou pelo quarto escuro. A luz da lua entrava pela janela e Arya levantou-se, andando até a janela. Abriu-a e olhou o aro prateado no céu, o vento forte eliminou um pouco do calor em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo o vento bater contra as copas das árvores, balançando galhos e folhas. Aquilo lhe trazia lembranças. O vento trazia cheiros que também lhe traziam lembranças, algumas boas outras não.

Abriu os olhos e virou-se. Precisava dormir, precisava descansar. Seu corpo e mente lhe diziam que o próximo dia não seria fácil, que algo esgotaria suas forças. Precisaria estar forte, estar alerta, em Winterfell não poderia mais fraquejar, ou aquele lugar e as péssimas lembranças a engoliriam viva. De uma só vez.

* * *

Desjejum, almoço e caminhadas, todas feitas em seu horário e para desgosto de Sandor, todos eles participaram disso. Sansa estava acostumada, era como fora criada. Mas para ele, aquilo era uma enganação, um teatro mal armado, apenas um incentivo para que fosse embora mais rápido. Ouvira Sansa e Jon a conversarem sobre as coisas que ela quisera contar para ele, e aquilo não lhe interessava nem um pouco. Mas manteve seus olhos presos na pequena. Aquela sim era um tópico interessante. Lembrava-se de tudo que ouvira sobre ela, sobre o que acontecera com a pequena Stark. A pequena desobediente e aventureira, que fora dada como morta, mas que sempre se ouvia estar viva de anos em anos.

Viu o Lord bastardo, Sansa e o gordinho andarem na frente, a conversa mais baixa. O sol não estava forte, mas já começava a incomodar. Percebeu que a pequena estava mais atrás deles, olhando para os lados, vendo as pessoas e parecia procurar alguém. Aproximou-se dela, os olhos dela pararam em algum lugar, como se vissem algo de interessante.

"Então, está viva."

Arya sentiu o sangue gelar, mas continuou observando Jaqen à sua esquerda, os olhos dele pareciam sorrir junto com a boca. Aquele sorriso que ela gostava de ver, mesmo que nunca tivesse admitido. Fingiu olhar alguns vasos que estavam à sua frente quando sentiu Sandor Clegane se aproximando.

"Viva e voltando para ser uma dama." Provocou-a, aproximando-se e fingindo olhar o que ela olhava. Olhou pelo canto de olho e viu que Sansa e Jon conversavam, mas que o gordinho tinha desaparecido. Voltou sua atenção a Arya, vendo-a ainda observando algo.

"Não sou nenhuma dama."

Sandor riu dessa afirmação.

"Isso todos sabemos, não?"

Arya fechou as mãos em punhos, a raiva tomando conta de seu corpo. Mas era perigoso, era perigoso demais expressar algo para ele. Jon estava perto, Sansa estava perto, não queria que ele lhes dissesse algo. E não queria perder a oportunidade de falar com Jaqen sem que precisasse explicar porque estava ali.

"O mais interessante é como alguém que foi ferida gravemente, está viva."

Fechou os olhos e apertou as unhas curtas contra as palmas das mãos. Não queria dizer nada, não queria revelar nada. Porém, a lembrança voltou em sua mente. A espada que fincaram em seu tornozelo enquanto estava caída, a lâmina rasgando sua pele, subindo em direção a sua coxa.

"E então alguém que matou muito seria uma procurada."

Abriu os olhos e mirou seriamente o rosto desfigurado de Sandor. O homem era gigante, mas Arya mesmo sendo pequena e estando em um vestido delicado, conseguia deixar o quão perigosa conseguia ser. Sandor Clegane sorriu e inclinou levemente seu corpo na direção do dela.

"Seu irmão bastardo sabe que tem sobre a proteção dele uma perigosa e suja assassina?"

Arya olhou rapidamente para à esquerda, olhando para Jaqen, mas ele já não estava mais ali. Ele notara Sandor Clegane, desaparecendo, sabendo que não seria bom mostrar-se, estar sobre os olhos de ninguém. Voltou os olhos para Sandor, o homem estava com a parte desfigurada do rosto encoberta pelos cabelos, que caiam levemente. Arya aproximou-se dele e disse-lhe baixo:

"Não ouse contar-lhe nada, _Sor_." Usou a palavra com nojo, sabendo que ele não era nada daquilo. "Ele não sabe, e nunca saberá." Aproximou-se mais, porém, viu Sansa e Jon observando-os de longe. Eles também conversavam próximos, como contando segredos, escondendo dela e de Sandor algo; assim como eles estavam fazendo agora. "Não ouse lhes dizer quem fui ou quem acha que fui. Aquela Arya poderia lhe fazer uma visita."

Sandor riu inclinando a cabeça para trás, mas voltou a inclinar-se para perto da garota, os olhos sérios a mirarem o rosto de criança, mas com olhos assassinos. Sandor reconhecia que ela não era mais aquela criança assustada que um dia ele conhecera. Ela tinha feições de um assassino, alguém que mataria para manter os segredos escondidos, alguém que já silenciara pessoas por menos. Não admitiria, mas temera por Sansa.

"Aquela Arya ou aquela sem nome?"

Engoliu em seco. Ele sabia demais. Ele precisava ficara em silêncio. Precisava fazê-lo se calar. Olhou para Sansa e Jon que continuava a confidenciar coisas, e a olharem eles dois. Respirou fundo, dando um pequeno passo para mais perto dele, seus corpos perto demais, seus olhos sérios. E Arya observava Sandor Clegane pela primeira vez: o assassino, o homem desfigurado, judiado, maltratado, usado, e agora, amado. Semi-cerrou os olhos escuros, molhou os lábios e disse:

"Sansa sofrerá sua perda. Não a faça chorar, _Sor_ Sandor Clegane. Ela sentirá sua falta."

Sandor apenas viu a pequena virar as costas e dar dois passos na direção oposta a que estavam, mas parar seus passos ao ver o gordinho, que antes estavam com eles. Os olhos do homem pareceram se arregalar brevemente ao olhar para o rosto da pequena, mas ela continuou o caminho, quase esbarrando nele. Aprumou o corpo e sorriu ameaçador para o homem, virando-se e indo para perto de Sansa. Arya deixara bem claro qual seria seu fim, e mesmo que não estivesse com medo dela, estava com medo por Sansa. Prometera não fazer Sansa sofrer, não fazê-la chorar, nunca machucá-la. Morrer seria isso. Deixaria, a pequena se enforcaria sozinha, ela não precisaria de ajuda.

* * *

Sam escutara tudo. Ele escutara cada palavra de Sandor Clegane para Arya, e agora sua mente trabalhava rápido. Ela não apenas escapara, ela não apenas se escondera, ela tornara-se outra pessoa. Ela matara pessoas, ela sobrevivera como pudera, e Sam agora perguntava-se como teria sido para ela. Uma pequena, indefesa e... Não, ele não conseguia vê-la sofrendo triste em um canto. Não, ele a via fazendo exatamente o que Sor Clegane falara: matando, sendo uma suja assassina. E por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso, era tarde demais. Precisava contar a Jon, mas como? Como lhe diria que a irmã que ele tanto estimava, a garota que ele sofrera de luto por cinco anos, e que agora estava de volta aos braços dele, era uma outra pessoa? Alguém perigosa e com um passado sujo, um passado que Sam apenas poderia imaginar?

Aproximou-se dos outros três e sorriu forçadamente, vendo Jon olhá-lo questionador. Deu de ombros, mas sabia que ele viria lhe questionar depois e então contaria. Contaria o que ouvira e sabia que ali Jon cairia, aquela seria a queda dele. E então eles talvez pudessem se acertar, pois sabia que Jon ainda não estava bem com relação a Arya. Talvez após isso a menina que ele ainda via nela, sumisse, e ele pudesse seguir em frente. Talvez.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A.: **_Povo lindo, eu ignoro completamente Viserys e completo minha vida com o Aegon, ok? Obrigadinha!_

_Um pequeno adendo aqui: eu não li todos os livros, e até onde li, não chega nem perto do 4. Parei no começo do terceiro e não consegui ir em frente ainda. Baseio a fic em conversas/fics/tumblr/facebook/twitter e por aí vai. Então, não me matem._

_Agradecendo: **gabs e Cora**, vocês são umas lindas, obrigada por comentarem!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Observou atentamente a parede de pedras escuras a sua frente. Jon não conseguia ainda juntar todas as peças, não conseguia ainda entender o segredo que Ned Stark levara para o túmulo. E não conseguia entender como aquelas cartas apenas agora vieram para em sua mão. Era como o destino querendo lhe dizer algo, mas simplesmente falhando.

Correu as mãos pela cama, todos os papéis abertos e lidos. Relidos. Decorados. Cada palavra ali confirmava que ele era filho de Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen. Cada palavra ali contava que ele era quem deveria estar no Trono, e quem deveria ser Rei. Mas Jon sabia melhor que ninguém que não se poderia enfrentar Daenerys e Aegon. E não haveria, na verdade, motivos para tal.

Não queria o Trono, não queria ser Regente, não queria essa atenção. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, e fechou os olhos. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, tudo estava acontecendo. Eram pessoas do passado, segredos escondidos, vidas destruídas. Tudo que lhe acontecera nas últimas semanas pareciam começar a cobrar seu peso.

Deitou-se, empurrando de qualquer jeito as cartas para o chão. Todos seus pensamentos conflitavam em apenas uma pessoa: Arya. Ela já não era quem esperava e não fazia o que ele esperava. Não conseguia decifrá-la, mas conseguia ver a pequena Arya ainda dentro das íris dela. E essa dualidade estava acabando com sua sanidade. Respirou fundo novamente e fechou os olhos com força. Forçou-se a dormir, precisa descansar, pensar. Amanhã tomaria a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

* * *

Já estavam há mais de quatro horas conversando. Sam tinha ouvido boa parte do tempo, Jon estava lhe explicando tudo que lera, todas as teorias que ele pensara. Agora, após o desjejum, ambos estavam sentados afastados de todos, o vento forte batia em suas capas e gelava a pele, mas o sol estava alto e não daria trégua tão cedo. Estavam tão absortos em seus próprios pensamentos que não perceberam que todos os outros já haviam entrado, buscando refugio do sol.

"Jon... acredito que o melhor seria entrar em contato com sua... família."

Jon levantou sua cabeça, cachos escuros caíram na frente de seus olhos e Sam notou como tudo aquilo ainda era estranho para ele. A família que Jon sempre estimara em ter, a família que ele sempre sonhara, estava ali, diante dele, mas de um modo perigoso, mortal. Sabia quais eram os temores de Jon, sempre soubera, mas ele precisava enfrentá-los, agora mais do que nunca.

"Escrava, conte para a Rainha regente o que descobriu. Veremos qual será a reação se fogo começar a cair do céu."

Não riu como Sam da própria piada, mas entendeu exatamente o que ele dissera. A Rainha poderia considerá-lo um perigo, um possível usurpador do Trono, e enviar seus animais lendários para dizimar Winterfell sem deixar vestígios para trás. Ou ela poderia abrir os braços, recebê-lo como família e amá-lo. Balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cachos negros. Tomara sua decisão.

* * *

Abriu os olhos claros e viu que entravam no imenso salão: um corvo chegara. Olhou para o lado e percebera que Aegon olhava curioso para o papel que vinha em sua direção. Sorriu. Ele poderia ser puro sangue Targaryen como ela, o próximo na sucessão do Trono, mas ainda sim tinha trejeitos de criança. Aceitou o papel após ouvir de onde viera, abrindo-o rapidamente e vendo a letra estranha e difícil de Lord Jon Snow.

Minutos de silêncio e Daenerys mirou dois selos que vieram junto ao papel, olhando-os seriamente. Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantada até a altura da pequena franja, um rosto desconfiado é o que Aegon via em sua tia. Quis perguntar, mas sabia que ela lhe contaria. Daenerys lhe contava tudo.

"Veja, Aegon. Veja bem que essa família cresce rápido demais."

Entregou a carta ao rapaz mais novo e viu-o pegá-la rapidamente de suas mãos, lendo o que estava escrito e observando os selos assim como ela havia feito. Daenerys reconheceria aquele selo perdido em qualquer lugar. Seu irmão lhe descrevera muitas vezes como o selo perdido de seu pai era único, e como aquilo apenas dava certa prova de que aquelas palavras de Jon Snow poderiam ser verdade.

Remexeu-se desconfortável no Trono de Ferro. Ele lhe dizia que não queria o Trono, que não queria nada, apenas conhecê-la, saber quem era a irmã que ele não sabia ter até recentemente. Fechou os olhos novamente. O fogo dentro de si queimava fraco, queimava calmo, mas apenas um pensamento a atormentava e fora desde o momento em que tocara a carta. Dois eram de seu controle, mas o terceiro fogo que ardia em si, era arredio, era incontrolável. E agora, ele parecia queimar mais forte, mais perigoso.

"Chame-o."

Abriu os olhos mirando Aegon. Ele sorria como criança travessa e adorava vê-lo sorrir daquele modo.

"Chame-o. Faça com que venha até nós. Se Lord Jon Snow quer conhecer sua família, lhe daremos boas vindas."

Antes que Daenerys pudesse responder, passos se fizeram ouvir ao fundo do salão e ambos olharam naquela direção. Por um segundo o coração Daenerys bateu mais fortemente, mas ela o controlou. Jorah vinha calmo a segurar o cabo de sua espada presa ao cinto e os olhos miravam sérios a Regente. Aegon balançou a cabeça devagar, vendo como o homem observava sua tia com devoção e como ela retribuía o olhar.

"Diga-me, sabe quem reside Winterfell?"

Jorah abaixou-se e logo após Daenerys permitir, levantou-se novamente, olhando Aegon e respondendo sua pergunta.

"O bastardo de Ned Stark, Jon Snow." Jorah respondeu, mas seu sorriso enviesado chamou a atenção da Rainha.

"Diga o que sabe." A urgência na voz dela surpreendeu-o.

Virou-se para a mulher a sua frente. Ela não deixara de ser bela, não deixara de seu altiva, mas deixara de ser sua. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se alguns passos, Aegon acompanhando-o.

"Ouve-se que a pequena Stark, Arya, retornou dos mortos para os braços do irmão."

"A que diziam ter morrido aqui?" Aegon perguntou genuinamente espantado.

Jorah apenas assentiu.

"Então, ele escondeu-a ou ela soube esconder-se?" Daenerys perguntou, sabendo a resposta. Se Jon Snow tivesse escondido a pequena Stark por todos esses anos, alguém já poderia tê-la visto. Ele não sabia que ela estava viva. Não até pouco tempo, pelo que poderia deduzir.

"Ela... escondeu-se." Sorriu e aproximou-se mais da Regente, vendo Aegon fazer o mesmo. Sempre curioso como uma criança. "Dizem que a pequena tornou-se... uma assassina."

Daenerys sorriu genuinamente, ficava cada vez melhor o que ouvia. Jon Snow era um irmão perdido. Arya Star viva e com um passado sujo. Algo mais poderia melhorar, ao que via nos olhos e no rosto de Jorah.

"Conte logo o que está fazendo-o tão misterioso."

Aegon olhou para o rosto de Jorah e viu-o sorrir abertamente, os olhos fixos na Rainha. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor. E sua curiosidade por Arya Stark começara a inflamar de forma vigorosa.

"Um traidor e uma fugitiva também encontram-se em Winterfell." Deixou-os pensar, mas sabia que eles nunca acertariam. Aprumou o corpo, o metal de sua armadura fazendo um leve barulho de sinos. "Sandor Clegane e Sansa Stark."

Daenerys sorriu. Aquilo sim era uma reunião em família. Starks considerados mortos, traidores, possíveis regentes do Trono. As notícias apenas melhoravam. Encostou-se no Trono e pensou seriamente. Poderia mandar um pequeno pelotão e dizimar Winterfell, destruí-los e acabar com a possível ameaça que Jon Snow poderia representar. Porém, aquele fogo dentro de si, aquele fogo que era incontrolável, queimava em outra direção. Sabia qual decisão tomar.

"Mande um corvo. Quero-os aqui, em King's Landing. Todos eles. Garanta-os que nada lhes será feito. Nem aos traidores e nem aos fugitivos. Eles são..." Olhou Aegon que sorria, quis saber o porque. "Família. Diga que podem vir todos em segurança."

Jorah assentiu e saiu do grande salão. Daenerys esperou que ele estivesse longe do alcance de sua voz e olhou Aegon, que estava olhando para frente, mas sem ver realmente nada. Levantou-se, andando até ele, tocando-o no ombro.

"Arya Stark. Ela... intrigou-me com esse passado."

"E agora acredito que vá buscar informações por todos os cantos dos Sete Reinos para que saiba quem ela foi?"

"Se assim permitir, minha Rainha."

Daenerys nunca vira Aegon olhar daquele modo para nada nem ninguém. Ele sorria com os olhos e o rosto parecia mais corado. Algo lhe dizia que era mais do que curiosidade que ele estava sentindo. Assentiu e viu-o agradecer, descendo os degraus e indo na direção da porta. Falou alto para que ele pudesse ouvi-la bem.

"Uma loba, Aegon, não esqueça quanto esse animal pode ser traiçoeiro."

Virou-se sorrindo e viu sua tia lhe mirar séria.

"Um dragão, vossa majestade, não me esqueço de como somos letais."

Daenerys sentou-se no Trono após ver Aegon sair. Ele era um legítimo Targaryen. E talvez, apenas talvez, fosse ótimo que sua atenção se virasse para Arya Stark. Ela poderia concentrar-se inteiramente em Jon Snow e a chama forte que consumia seu peito mais a cada momento.

* * *

Dias passaram-se e Sam encontrou Jon olhando seu belo cavalo. Queria entregar o papel logo, queria deixá-lo saber que a Rainha regente havia enviado resposta. E assim que entregou o papel e viu Jon abri-lo, estremecendo logo após, temeu pelo pior e olhou para os céus. Dragões não deveriam ser difíceis de encontrar voando.

"Eles nos querem em King's Landing o mais rápido possível." Sam olhou-o sorrindo, sem entender o rosto de medo que Jon estava. "Arya, Sandor Clegane e Sansa também." Sam entendeu o temor de Jon. E temeu também.

* * *

_continua..._


	11. Capítulo 11

**N.A.: **_Hey, chegamos ao final do mês e cá está a att da fic! *-*_

_Gente, BWoH é uma das fics que mais adoro, e que já tem o plot formado, dando em torno de 23 capítulos... como eu disse anteriormente, eu não livro após o terceiro livro, mas como comecei a ler tudo de novo, pode ser que eu acrescente capítulos e tramas, não sei, quem sabe!_

_Agradecendo: **gabs e Cora**, vocês são umas lindas, fico feliz de ver vocês aqui!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Ela estava lhe mirando há vários minutos, tendo escutado tudo que ele tinha para lhe contar. Era como um sonho, e então era como uma realização. Sonhara noites e noites seguidas que era consumida por chamas que não queimavam, e as chamas vinham de Jon. Do abraço dele, dos lábios dele, do corpo dele. Não lhe contara isso, nem nunca o faria, mas Arya começava a entender que ele não era seu irmão. Não era mais o Jon que ela esperava, o Jon que ela queria que fosse dela, e que seria.

Engoliu em seco. Ele era o próximo na fila para sentar no Trono de Ferro e comandar os Sete Reinos. Arya observou-o do outro lado do comodo e respirou fundo. Ele parecia com medo, sem saber o que fazer.

"E fará o quê agora, Jon? Ela lhe chamou e deve ir."

Ele a olhou. Jon via Arya como alguém quem ele poderia pedir conselhos, contar os piores segredos; mas agora, os olhos dela lhe contavam uma história diferente. Ela olhava-o como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez, como se aquele não fosse o Jon que ela conhecia desde que nasceu, mas alguém que ela deveria temer por não conhecer. Jogou as cartas e o pedido da Rainha Regente na mesa, andando na frente da lareira acessa.

"Não posso simplesmente ir, Arya. Não sei qual será a reação dela... pode estar achando que quero o Trono."

A última parte de sua frase saiu baixa, mas Arya a escutou. Sabia que Jon não tinha ambições como aquela, ele não queria ser Lord de Winterfell, imagine ser Rei. Porém, Arya precisava ser cautelosa agora. Fosse qual fosse o motivo de Jon ao contar para a Rainha quem ele era, ela estava cercada de todos os lados por pessoas que poderiam lhe querer morta.

Aproximou-se de onde Jon estava, os olhos mirando-o e vendo-o de cabeça baixa, pensativo. Sabia que cedo ou tarde Jon renderia-se e lhe contaria os maiores temores, ele sempre o fizera. Entretanto, ali estava um novo Jon, e Arya não conseguia pensar de forma diferente.

"Vá até King's Landing. A Rainha quer conhecê-lo. E se quisesse matá-lo, estaríamos pegando fogo. Ela não tem Dragões?"

Jon olhou-a. Arya estava próxima. Segurava o vestido levantado levemente para que não pisasse na barra e tropeçasse. O colo novamente quase a mostra, as pequenas pintinhas mostrando-se para ele. O pescoço de pele clara mostrava-se e Jon sorriu ao vê-la sorrindo e brincando com algo tão sério. Era essa Arya que ele conhecia e confidenciava segredos.

"O selo, o Dragão de Três Cabeças. Sabe que sou uma delas, não?"

Arya assentiu. Ouvira as histórias. Sabia das lendas e nunca imaginar que sua família estava tão conectada a tudo aquilo. Sempre considerara o filho de um Targaryen e um Stark algo impossível. Porém, lá estava ele. Lá estava o terceiro Dragão. Seu Jon. O homem que ela sempre considerara irmão. E que por meses povoara seus sonhos de forma proibida. E que agora, ela começava a ver que já não era tão proibido.

"A cabeça mais teimosa, eu diria, mas ainda sim a cabeça de um Dragão."

Aproximou-se dela. Estava sem sua capa, apenas com a malha de couro. O dia já tinha morrido há algumas horas, era próximo ao momento em que dormiriam. Mas ele precisava contar para Arya o que descobrira e lhe pedir uma palavra amiga. E ela lhe dera. Ela sorrira, como se não lembrasse do que havia acontecido. Apesar de Jon saber bem que Arya não esquecia desavenças. Ela nunca esquecia quem a magoava. Nem mesmo ele.

"Creio que seja de família a teimosia."

E ambos ficaram sem reação. Jon mencionara família, mas tudo que eles acreditavam ser um para o outro não era real. Foram criados como irmãos, e foram criados para se amarem. Para serem um do outro, para sempre cuidarem um do outro. Agora que isso estava fora do jogo, restavam os sonhos de Arya e as vontade de Jon.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados, vendo-a seguir tal movimento. Não negava. Arya era tudo que procurava em uma mulher, e mesmo com a tenra idade, ela já havia lhe provado que não era mais uma menina. Aproximou-se, olhando-a nos olhos iguais aos seus. Viu-a respirar fundo e erguer a cabeça de forma desafiadora.

"Vamos, Jon. Ser o próximo na linha do Trono não parece-me tão ruim assim. Veja pelo lado bom, as mulheres que sempre o ignoraram como bastardo, vão cair a seus pés como Rei."

Jon abaixou a cabeça ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Ele não dava a mínima para nada disso, e ela sabia bem. Apenas queria provocá-lo. Ele sabia.

Arya odiava quando ele não respondia suas provocações. Gostava de discutir com ele, era o que sempre faziam. Ouviu o fogo estalar e aproximou-se, vendo-o levantar o rosto e mirá-la. E de onde Arya estava, ela viu perfeitamente. Sua respiração acelerou, seu coração bateu mais rápido, toda sua pele arrepiou-se. Ali, de costas para o fogo, a cabeça abaixada, os cachos a caírem em seu rosto, os olhos levemente levantados em sua direção, a boca levemente aberta, Arya viu o Dragão.

Iris antes cinza, agora eram vermelhas, inflamadas e pegavam fogo. E elas pareciam querer queimá-la. Elas pareciam querer que Arya se aproximasse, que enfrentasse-as. Eram orbes perigosas, e eram orbes assassinas. Duas pequenas contas que lhe contavam todo o passado das duas famílias, que banharam-se em sangue inocente e inimigo. E Arya temeu por tudo que Jon faria. Temeu seu próprio destino.

E aquele fogo que via nas iris dele lhe chamavam, pareciam gritar seu nome. Pareciam querer que ela o abraçasse. Que ela fosse até ele, o tomasse para ela. E o fogo atiçava a loba de um modo que nem mesmo em seus sonhos Arya conseguira notar.

Jon engoliu em seco ao vê-la lhe mirando daquela forma. Vira apenas uma vez isso acontecer, apenas uma pessoa lhe fitara daquela forma. E hoje essa pessoa estava morta. Era como se estivesse olhando outra pessoa e não ele, e era como se ele fosse perigoso, como se ele fosse extremamente letal. Mas Arya parecia motivada, incentivada a aproximar-se.

Viu cada pequeno movimento dela, do fechar as pequenas mãos em punhos, aos passos seguros e decididos dela. E espantou-se ao sentir os dedos dela fechando-se em suas costas e o corpo dela a colar-se ao seu. Respirou fundo, ela estava abraçando-o como há anos não fazia. Aquele abraço que ela sempre lhe dera quando Sansa ou Catelyn o machucavam com palavras. Aquele abraço que prometia que tudo ficaria bem.

Sentiu-o lhe abraçando, apertando-a contra ele. E sentiu-se bem. Era novamente como ser envolta por fogo, consumida por ele e não queimar-se. Sentiu-o cheirando seus cabelos soltos, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Apertou-o contra si, sentindo-o fazer o mesmo. Chegava a doer suas costelas, mas era como se quisesse fundir-se a Jon, pois sabia que ele precisava de toda força que pudesse ter agora.

Afastou sua cabeça do peito dele e levantou-a, mirando as íris que ainda pegavam fogo. E viu-as se inflamarem quando sua língua molhou seus lábios, e Arya temeu que não conseguisse mais controlar-se. Molhou novamente os lábios com a ponta da língua e impulsionou levemente seu corpo para cima, ficando nas pontas dos pés. E ele encurtou o caminho.

Jon sentia seu corpo pegar fogo, doendo, machucando por dentro. Sua boca estava colada a de Arya e seu corpo pressionado de forma dolorosa a ela. Sabia que poderia estar machucando-a, mas não importou-se. Ela estava machucando-o há anos. Ela estava ferindo-o há anos e ele precisava daquilo. Ele precisava sentir o gosto dela, tocá-la, ouvi-la, senti-la e fazê-la sua.

Seus pés tropeçaram e pisaram em falso, mas não importou-se da dor que irradiou de seu quadril para suas costas quando Jon empurrou-a até que batesse contra a mesa. E nesse momento ele separou os lábios quentes dos dela, observando-a. E Arya quis ser consumida por aqueles olhos vermelhos. Quis ser consumida por todo o corpo quente dele.

Puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-o, deixando que ele prensasse o corpo novamente ao seu, e que suas bocas se unissem. Um beijo sedento, um beijo com significados. Ela derretia e ele incendiava-se. O fogo da lareira parecia ser pouco e insignificante próximo ao fogo deles.

E cedo demais ele afastou-se. Arya estava com a respiração acelerada, o corpo tremia e os olhos miravam-no dar passos largos para trás, as mãos fechadas em punhos e o corpo excitado como o dela. Notou que seu vestido estava levantado até a coxa direita e nem ao menos lembrava-se de que aquilo tinha acontecido. Percebeu então o motivo de Jon ter afastado-se: alguém batia na porta.

"Recomponha-se."

Ele lhe disse baixo e saiu da sala, encarando Sandor Clegane, que sorria de forma maliciosa e virou-se, avisando Jon que Sansa estava procurando-o. Arya ainda ficou alguns segundos dentro da sala, sua cabeça precisava de ar fresco. Sabia exatamente onde ir.

* * *

"E finalmente a garota veio aqui."

Sorriu. Adorava ouvi-lo falar. Encostou-se a porta do pequeno quarto em que ele estava, tirando o capuz e vendo-o sentado na cama. Uma mala de lona negra ao lado dele lhe contou que Jaqen estava partindo.

"Já se vai? Não ficará para me perguntar quais nomes tenho para lhe dar?"

Ele riu levantando-se e aproximando-se dela.

"E tem novos nomes?"

Arya balançou a cabeça, negando, e o abraçou. Não tiveram tempo, tudo acontecera e ela não conseguira vê-lo, não conseguira conversar e rir com ele.

"Está em boas mãos."

"Estou?"

Perguntou com o rosto colado a malha dele. Jaqen sorriu e abraçou-a mais forte. Seus dedos seguraram o queixo dela, levantando seu pequeno rosto. Arya sorriu. Adorava vê-lo. Ele lhe proporcionara uma felicidade pela morte que nunca mais ela sentira. E sabia que nunca mais sentiria.

"Está. E não será a última vez que o verá." Ela surpreendeu-se e ele sorriu ainda mais. Sua boca fez contato com a dela, brevemente e rapidamente, soltando-a logo após. "Ainda o verá, muitas vezes."

"E como saberei que falo com Jaqen, o Desafiante da Morte?"

Ele jogou a mala no ombro e virou-se, os cabelos loiros e sujos balançando conforme olhava-a por cima do ombro, sorrindo.

"Saberá. Você sempre saberá, Arya."

Ela sorriu e deixou-o partir.

* * *

_continua..._


	12. Capítulo 12

**N.A.: **_Hey, cá está a att da fic! *-* _

_Agradecendo todos que comentaram, obrigada mesmo!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Sem betage, sorry, amores!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Sam era seu maior amigo. Seu maior e mais confiável companheiro. Mas Jon sentia-o andar a seu lado naquela manhã com um certo desconforto, como se algo em Jon o incomodasse. E muito. Talvez fosse o fato de que agora ele sabia que Jon não era apenas Jon Snow, o bastardo com alguma sorte e pequeno Lord de Winterfell. Não, ele agora é Jon Targaryen. Parou enquanto estavam indo em direção aos estábulos e viu Sam parando também, olhando-o de forma questionadora.

Analisou-o. Jon via dentro dos olhos de Sam que ele tinha algo escondido, que ele tinha frases presas na garganta. Cruzou os braços e aguardou pacientemente enquanto Sam mudava o peso das pernas quatro ou cinco vezes antes de respirar fundo e abrir a boca.

"Jon creio que seria bom ouvir algo antes de ir ter tal reunião com a Rainha." Aproximou-se de Jon, vendo-o observá-lo atento. Olhou para os lados. Talvez deveria certificar-se de que não haveria ninguém ouvindo aquela conversa. "Ela pode querer usar tais... fatos... contra você."

No mesmo momento Jon soube que tratava-se de Arya. Parecia que sempre estavam lhe trazendo algo sobre ela, e nunca era algo que ele gostava de saber. Esperou pacientemente enquanto Sam parecia pensar no que tinha a falar e aquilo deixou Jon ainda mais preocupado. Já não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, no que ele e Arya tinham feito e em tudo que estava acontecendo dentro dele agora.

Não haveira modo de negar que ao tocá-la, Jon apenas conseguia ver vermelho. Era um fogo insano dentro dele, e ele queria queimá-la. Queria incendiá-la assim como ela fazia com ele, e nem ao menos sabia.

"Jon, Sandor Clegane... creio que eu ouvi-o falar com Arya..." Jon levantou a sobrancelha e mudou o peso da perna, isso indicava que estava sem paciência, Sam sabia disso, conhecia Jon bem demais. "Ouvi-o dizer que ela havia sido ferida gravemente."

Naquele mesmo momento Jon lembrou-se da cicatriz que vira na noite em que descobrira sobre os sonhos dela. Aquela cicatriz que subia pela perna dela, e desaparecia na direção da coxa e não parecia ser pequena ou uma simples cicatriz. Empertigou-se, aquilo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Não sou alguém que sabe muito, Jon, mas acredito que Sandor Clegane tenha dito que Arya era uma assassina sem nome." Jon respirou fundo para falar, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Sam continuou. "Ela o ameaçou, dizendo que Sansa sofreria com a morte dele."

Conseguia ver Arya em seu vestido de lady, com o rosto bravo a ameaçar Sandor Clegane e seu rosto desfigurado. Mas então fora isso que acontecera com ela? Esses anos ela ficara a usar da morte pra sobreviver? Ela fora alguém que não tivera remorso algum e matara para continuar viva, ou matara por gostar?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e viu Sam parecer mais aliviado, mas não parecia ter terminado de falar.

"Jon, acredito que se Sandor Clegane sabe disso, a Rainha Regente também sabe."

E Jon ponderou. A Rainha tinha modos de descobrir sobre Arya, e se sabia da presença dela em Winterfell, sabia do passado dela, poderia ter certeza disso. Ela garantia a segurança de todos eles, mas até que ponto sua 'tia' poderia ser confiável? Até que ponto Jon poderia confiar em uma Regente?

"Arya não... contou-me nada."

"Jon... ela não vai contar. Precisa fazê-la..."

Jon virou-se rápido e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente enquanto ria amargo.

"E quando forçar Arya Stark a algo me deu resultados positivos, Sam?"

Sam assentiu levemente. A pequena não poderia ser forçada realmente ou nunca contaria. Mas Jon precisava saber o que ela tinha feito nesses anos ou algo poderia pegá-lo de surpresa em King's Landing e desencadear uma série de eventos que não mais poderiam controlar.

"Ela me contará quando achar que deve."

Jon olhou o amigo e viu esse assentir, sem realmente acreditar naquilo.

"Só vamos esperar que ela um dia o faça."

E Lord Snow concordou, sem realmente acreditar nisso também.

* * *

Aegon estava como uma criança naquele dia, e Daenerys sorria disso. Já tinham sido avisados que a pequena comitiva de Jon Snow estava as portas de King's Landing, que em horas estariam ali. Isso pareceu atiçar todos os sentidos de Aegon, que agora olhava para as portas, para sua tia, para os criados, levantava-se, andava pelo cômodo, sentava-se, falva algumas frases e então ficava minutos em silêncio.

Daenerys estava apenas curiosa. Queria ver Jon Snow pela primeira vez, e entender o que ele de fato queria com aquela constatação de que era uma descendente Targaryen. Sabia que o rapaz não tivera uma ma ma família após Ned Stark ser morto, e que ele estaria ancioso para conhecer sua família de sangue; mas haveria objetivos por detrás de tais laços que ele queria formar? Poderia o pequeno menino que crescera uma bastardo, querer o Trono dos Sete Reinos?

Recostou-se no Trono e respirou fundo. Sentia aquela chama arredia mover-se dentro do peito e podia ouvir seus dragões respirarem, fungarem, soltarem fumaça pelas bocas, mesmo que estivessem longe demais. Daenerys achava que sua conexão com os dragões fosse a mais forte, mas Aegon lhe disse que parecia senti-los mais e mais a cada dia que passava. E via. Daenerys via dentro dos olhos dele a chama.

Jorah estava a seu lado, observando-a e olhou-o, sustentando seu olhar até que movimentos nas grandes portas do salão chamaram sua atenção. Olhou fixamente para as pessoas que lá estavam e sorriu, vendo que Aegon levantava-se, as mãos passando-se pelos longos e platinados fios, marca registrada de sua família.

E Daenerys engoliu em seco ao ver as cinco pessoas que estavam às portas do grande salão. Jon Snow não era Targaryen na aparência, mas ela sentira a chama de seu dragão mais arredio queimar dolorosamente no peito ao vê-lo. Não havia como negar, ele era seu parente, ele era seu sangue, e ele era um dos homens mais interessantes que Daenerys já colocara os olhos violetas.

* * *

Sandor sentiu Sansa apertar sua mão com a luva de couro quando avistaram ao longe King's Landing. Era como se voltassem para a morte, como se fossem entrar ali e encontrar Joffrey esperando-os com uma espada e um carrasco. Apesar de saberem que o bastardo estava morto, aquele lugar fora palco das maiores humilhações e tristezas da vida de Sansa, e Sandor presenciara algumas.

A tensão e medo era parte daquela comitiva. Jon temia por todos eles, não sabia qual era a real inteção da Rainha ao chamá-los para lá. Protegeria-os se pudesse, mas sabia que não haveria muito o que fizesse. Olhou para o lado, sério, vendo Arya observar as torres e muralhas ao longe. Sabia que tal lugar traria lembranças horríveis para ela, e ainda tentava entender como conseguira trazê-la. Talvez houvesse algo ali que ela precisava finalizar.

Caminharam por mais algumas horas, o sol forte acompanhando-os. Sabia bem que assim que chegassem, seriam escoltados a presença da Rainha, e Jon temia não poder fazer nada caso algo desse errado. E assim foi quando chegaram, mais de dez homens da Guarda Real, cercaram-nos e os escoltaram até Daenerys. Jon jurava que Arya ficara o caminho todo com a mão na cintura, segurando algo por debaixo de sua capa, algo escondido e que Jon tinha plena certeza que seria uma espada ou faca.

E lá estavam. Suor escorria por suas costas e seu coração batia fortemente contra o peito. Todos ali estavam nervosos, com medo, mas Jon era o que mais sentia. Aquela sensação de queimar, de sentir uma chama em seu peito inflamando-se, ali, parecia pior, maior, mais forte do que nunca. E a viu. A Mãe dos Dragões. A Rainha. E Jon Snow soube que estava condenado assim que os olhos violetas dela e de seu meio-irmão olharam-no e a chama em seu peito queimou todo seu corpo, consumindo-o em chamas.

* * *

_continua..._


	13. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:** _A nova season começou e eu estou ainda mais inclinada de escrever com a Dany. Sério, de algum modo meu amor por ela voltou. Então, esperem grandes coisas de todos eles._

_Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram, vocês são umas lindas. Bem vindas, as novas pessoas. Povo lindo que coloca no favorito/alerta, please, comentem, não dá pra saber se estão gostando ou se vão abandonar a fic se vocês não falarem nada._

_Sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

As apresentações foram feitas, mas não haviam se reunido, a Rainha quisera que eles se instalassem primeiro, que descansassem ao menos um pouco. E era no quarto designado a Jon, que ele e era Arya estavam. Desde de se beijaram em Winterfell, não mais haviam ficado sozinhos. E agora Jon sentia o peso disso. Ela olhava-o séria, o corpo tenso, como se esperasse por algo que não fosse de seu agrado.

"Arya..."

"Não, Jon. Agora, não."

Ela acelerou os passos, andando até ele, uma das mãos em sua nuca, um em seu braço. E pouco importou-se onde estavam, pouco importou-se o que estavam fazendo ali. Ela estava pensando naquele beijo desde que acontecera, e não conseguia mais esconder que queria mais. Queria tudo. E queria ainda mais agora que vira o modo como a Rainha olhara Jon. O modo sedento e cheio de fogo qual ela o mirara.

Seus lábios se tocaram e Jon consumiu-se em chamas novamente. Mas eram chamas diferentes. Eram chamas que ele sabia que consumiam Arya também, que ferviam seu sangue de desejo, de vontade, de ânsia e de prazer. Um fogo que queimava seu coração e lhe contava que ele a amava, algo que ele já sabia, mas agora era diferente. Era um amor que ele nunca sentira, um desejo que ele temia, tão forte era.

Enroscou seus dedos pelos cabelos dela, puxando sua cabeça para mais junto, fazendo seus lábios se apertarem. Sua outra mão corria o lado do corpo pequeno dela. Era como se precisasse decorá-la com os dedos, como se precisasse lembrar-se de suas curvas e da temperatura que ela era. E Jon sabia que era o que ela queria. A respiração dela estava acelerada, o corpo empurrava-se ao seu, e Jon deixou-se ser empurrado até bater as costas, com força, em uma das paredes.

Sentia que havia coisas demais entre suas mãos e a pele de Arya. Pensou em descer o vestido, tirá-lo, jogar em um canto do quarto, vê-la apenas de roupas de baixo. E aquele pensamento lhe deixou excitado, fazendo com que empurrasse o quadril contra a barriga dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixo dentro de sua boca.

Cada pequeno movimento parecia como se Jon fosse jogá-la no chão, tomá-la ali mesmo. E Arya não importaria-se. Não haveria problema algum. Ela o queria, e ele parecia querê-la. Correu suas mãos pelos ombros dele, seus dedos procurando pelas fivelas que prendiam o couro. Soltou-a, sem protesto algum dele. Suas bocas ainda conectadas, Jon ainda acariciando seu corpo de forma firme e sedenta.

Deixou o couro escorregar por seus braços, separou sua boca da dela, olhando-a sério. Sabia que aquele caminho não haveria volta, não conseguiria desfazer aquilo. Mas ela parecia certa do que estava fazendo, via o desejo em sua íris negras. Correu seus dedos pelos curtos cabelos dela, puxando seu rosto novamente para perto, mas seguindo seus lábios para o pescoço dela. Seus dentes raspando com força a pele macia e clara.

A urgência nas mãos de Arya aumentaram, e ela sentia que o mesmo acontecia com Jon. Desceu suas mãos para o peito dele, puxando malha e lã para fora de seu caminho. Precisava sentir a pele dele, precisava sentir o calor que ele emanava. Sentiu-o suspirar quando seus dedos tocaram-no no peito, contornando algumas cicatrizes. Empurrou seu corpo contra o dele, precisava daquele toque, precisava daquela pressão.

O vento gelado acertou sua pele e Arya estremeceu, seu corpo estava fervendo e Jon levantar seu vestido fizera com que tremesse. Sentiu-o correr as mãos por suas coxas, uma dela trilhando a cicatriz na parte de trás de sua perna. Suspirou e gemeu, e então ele se afastou bruscamente. Mirou-o sem entender e notou que Jon retirava as peças de roupa que ela começara a tirar e não terminara. Engoliu em seco, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos e sentiu-os arder.

Jon viu Arya estremecer, viu como ela olhava-o, encostando-se a parede. Avançou contra ela, apenas de calça e bota, queria sentir a pele dela contra a sua e não perdeu tempo ao alcançá-la. Seus dedos prenderam-se aos ombros do vestido, puxando-os para baixo, mostrando o colo de Arya e então seus seios. E Jon suspirou ao vê-los. Pequenos, perfeitos, caberiam em sua mão com perfeição. E logo ele descobriu que isso era verdade. Cobriu um com sua mão, enquanto beijava o colo de Arya, descendo seus lábios por todo o colo e alcançando o outro seio.

Arya gemeu e suspirou, agarrando Jon pelos ombros nus, suas pequenas unhas cravando nos ombros dele. Era como todas as sensações do mundo fossem juntos para dentro de seu corpo e Arya poderia morrer ali se elas continuassem. Desceu sua mão pelo peito de Jon, correndo os dedos rápidos para a calça dele, querendo soltá-la. Ele ainda beijava e sugava seu seio, os dedos raspando levemente em sua pele, o outro seio sendo massageado e acariciando com toda a atenção. E ele suspirava.

Sentiu que os dedos acharam as tiras das calças de Jon e soltou-as, sentindo que ele afastava-se novamente. Olhou-o séria. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais que poderiam fazer, apenas aquilo.

"Algo me chama."

Arya disse profanidades que deixariam os mais imundos e nojentos assassinos envergonhados. Respirou fundo e virou-se de costas, puxando o tecido do vestido novamente para cobrir-se. Não conseguia acreditar que fizeram aquilo novamente. Haviam começado algo que ansiavam, e alguém os interrompia novamente. Ouviu Jon dizer algo para quem quer que fosse que batia na porta e voltar para perto dela.

Viu-a ainda de costas, já recomposta. Amaldiçoou cada pessoa daquele castelo, não conseguia acreditar que tivera Arya novamente em seus braços e agora eram chamados para conhecerem sua nova família. Parou logo atrás dela, vendo quão pequena Arya era.

"Arya, o que fizemos..."

"Ainda não fizemos nada, Jon."

Sorriu, mas não quis deixar aquilo em excesso, Arya poderia começar a se rebelar novamente, e tudo que Jon menos queria era que ela se afastasse. Puxou-a para uma abraço, sentindo-a correr as pequenas mãos por suas costas. Beijou sua testa, os olhos mirando a janela atrás dela, o tempo quente em King's Landing.

"Conversaremos mais tarde."

Arya apenas suspirou e assentiu, balançando a cabeça devagar. Estava ficando louca, mas nunca sentira antes que ser louca fosse tão certa.

* * *

Daenerys falou baixo, apenas para ele ouvir, enquanto via pelo canto dos olhos Aegon rodear e conversar com Arya Stark. O rapaz parecia fascinado assim como ficara quando viu seus dragões. Era como se ele estivesse olhando uma raridade, e Deanerys ficara extremamente encantada com isso.

Viu Lord Snow olhá-la sem realmente entender. Já estavam ali há horas, conversavam sobre todos os assuntos dos Reinos, postos, a Muralha, suas famílias. E Daenerys encantava-se a cada vez que Jon respondia algo com certa timidez, evitando olhá-la diretamente nos olhos violetas. E ela já havia conversado com Jorah após colocar seus olhos em Jon. Ela já tinha pensado naquilo antes mesmo de vê-lo, mas o fogo que queimava em seu peito era como se fosse uma chama de dragão, e era Jon Snow, o dragão mais arredio que a fazia queimar daquele jeito. Assim como ela sabia que com ele era assim. Sim, Jorah lhe ajudar a se decidir, ela faria Jon Snow ficar.

"Pense, aqui poderá comandar comigo e Aegon. Será o sucessor de direto do Trono, e alguém, algum vassalo, poderá cuidar de Winterfell. Deixe alguém da família Stark, já que os preza tanto." Viu os olhos dele brilharem negros. Uma chama perigosa. "Você é um Dragão, Jon Snow, um Targaryen, precisa estar entre os seus."

Por alguns segundos Jon apenas ouviu a Rainha, vendo-a sentada a seu lado, os vestido azul a esvoaçar levemente com o vento da tarde. Olhou Arya em pé próxima a uma grande janela, e Aegon, seu irmão, a cercá-la, enchê-la de elogios, de perguntas, de artifícios para mantê-la ocupada.

Voltou seus olhos para os olhos violetas que miravam-no sérios, mas a boca sorria. Daenerys Targaryen era uma bela mulher, uma mulher forte e que era Rainha dos Sete Reinos, Jon, via detalhes de seu próprio rosto no rosto dela. Porém, seu sangue não era apenas Targaryen, era Stark, e seu sangue misto lhe dizia que algo ali estava acontecendo por suas costas.

Correu os olhos pela pele de Daenerys, os olhos cercando cada pequeno pedaço de pele lisa e clara. Cada detalhe de sua boca. Cada risco das íris violetas. Cada pequena expressão em seu rosto de menina-mulher. Mas Jon sabia, ele conhecia como a Rainha agia, e sabia que por detrás da fachada de garota delicada, o sangue Targaryen falava mais alto, e ele era uma Rainha justa, mas cruel. Jon sabia que com ela, não poderia deixar-se enganar, não poderia deixar-se fraquejar ou ela o comeria vivo. Jon conseguia ver que ela queria uma resposta, e a queria positiva.

"Pense essa noite, querido sobrinho. Amanhã vamos nos reunir novamente e você terá a resposta que espero."

Arya olhou Jon e a Rainha a conversarem afastados, Jon com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e os olhos baixos. A Rainha era ainda mais bonita do que esperava e Arya sentiu-se inferior. Sabia que todos Targaryen eram loiros, altos, de grande beleza, mas não esperava que Aegon fosse belo como era, e que Daenerys fosse uma Rainha tão bela. Viu Jon olhá-la, e sentiu-se como apunhalada. Daenerys olhava-o como um prêmio, como algo que ela nunca mais fosse soltar.

E Arya conseguia entender porque Jon estava daquele modo. Aquilo era parte de sua família, a resposta que ele não tivera por tanto tempo. Aquela parte que ele sempre desejara, e agora tinha. E não era qualquer família, era a família real. E então ele olhou em seus olhos. Cinza e cinza se encontraram e Arya soube que Jon não estava bem. E se Jon não estava bem, algo ali não estava certo. Temeu.

* * *

_continua..._


	14. Capítulo 14

**N.A.:** _Gente, essa fic está seguindo para o fim, e mesmo com o plot pronto, queria saber o pitaco de vocês! O que acham que deve acontecer?_

_Quero agradecer: **Cora, **você é uma fofa por sempre comentar! *-*_

_Geral que ainda está favoritando e colocando no alerta, comentem, é tão triste ver muitos favs e alerts, mas quase nenhuma review!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Arrumei o máximo que deu, mas ainda assim sei que escaparam coisas._

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço Martin por criar um mundo e personagens tão únicos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Jon estava sentado há horas apenas observando as águas ao longe, apenas vendo que tudo aquilo pertencia a sua família. _Família_. Uma palavra estranha para alguém que crescera sem amor, sem carinho, sem realmente saber de onde vinha, com o nome Snow para lhe amaldiçoar. Mas Jon sabia, dentro de si, que nada ali era seu, que tudo aquilo era de sua família, mas não seu. Nunca seu. Respirou fundo, sua mente voltado a Winterfell, em tudo que deixara para trás e tudo para o que queria voltar. Mas havia aquele 'pedido' da Rainha.

Sua tia fora enfática ao lhe 'pedir' para ficar, como que não lhe dando opções de recusar. Parecia que ela simplesmente não ligava para sua vontade, apenas para o que ele deveria fazer. E Jon sabia que o que ele deveria fazer era voltar para Winterfell, ficar com Arya, construir sua própria família. Ninguém lhe diria nada se casasse com Arya, se tivesse filhos com ela, eles não eram irmãos, talvez nunca realmente tivessem sentido assim.

Mas agora, com sua nova linhagem descoberta, com o sangue Targaryen em suas veias, queimando como nunca antes, Jon poderia tê-la. Jon poderia casar-se, ter filhos, amá-la para sempre... se ela pudesse aceitar isso e lhe amar em retorno. Passou a mão pelos olhos e então pelos cachos, ouvindo a porta abrir-se atrás de si. Virou-se minimamente para ver quem entrava, e mirou a pessoa com grande interesse. Não esperava uma visita como aquelas, nunca.

"Enchendo sua cabeça com perguntas ou apenas com dúvidas sobre onde devera ficar, _Lord Snow_?"

Jon ficou sério. Odiava o modo como Sandor Clegane dizia seu título e seu nome. Era como se fosse uma afronta, um deboche.

"Apenas pensando, _Sor Clegane_."

Jon fez questão de usar o mesmo tom para ele, vendo-o balançar a cabeça e mirar o mesmo que ele mirava. O sol estava alto, mas já ameaçava descer rápido. Logo a noite chegaria e sua tia iria exigir uma resposta.

"Creio que vá formar uma guerra indo embora de King's Landing."

"Oh, guerra seria simples. Sua _tia_ vai caçá-lo, e matar quem estiver junto de você. Ela quer você aqui, bastardo, e não lembro-me de ver a mulher dos Dragões perdendo."

Jon ignorou a palavra bastardo que ele usara, estava mais focado em todo o resto que ele dissera. Ele estava certo, a Rainha não perdia, e Jon realmente achava que não seria agora que ela começaria. Não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

"Ele... é diferente."

Arya ouviu a leve entonação na voz da Rainha, e desviou o olhar das grandes árvores à sua frente para mirá-la. A Rainha mirava-a com muito interesse, como se quisesse contar algo, mas estivesse proibida. Arya odiava isso. Eram coisas de mulheres desocupadas, cheias de tempo. Arya não tinha tempo, tinha que ajudar Jon a ver que eles precisavam partir, algo ali estava muito errado, e Arya via com seus olhos cinza atentos, que por detrás das íris violetas da Rainha, algo escondia-se. Algo que Arya começava a temer.

"Jon, é realmente um grande homem." A Rainha continuou quando Arya não manifestou-se. Ela assentiu brevemente, mas não disse uma palavra. "Ele será um grande marido."

As afirmações da Rainha apenas deixavam Arya mais e mais preocupada, era como se a cada frase, ela entregasse sua real intenção para com Jon.

"Acredito que concordamos nisso. Digo, nós dois. Somos parentes, e Targaryens precisam manter a linhagem intacta." Daenerys olhava fixamente para Arya agora, os olhos violetas brilhavam com a fraca luz do sol que surgia por entre as árvores. "Apesar dele já ter sangue Stark, creio que juntos podemos fazer grandes feitos. Ele ao menos parece concordar."

Palavras que pareciam feitas para machucar, Arya pensou consigo mesma. A Rainha olhava-a com diversão, como se vê-la brava fosse um divertimento. Mas então, Arya lembrou-se que Daenerys não falaria aquilo a menos que fosse verdade. E Arya percebeu que sim, Jon queria ser Rei. Jon queria o trono, ser conhecido e reconhecido, como nunca antes fora na vida. E Arya dissera para ele que aquilo seria possível, mas ele recusara acreditar. Agora que era real, e a Rainha jogava isso à mesa, parecia uma traição.

Acenou com a cabeça, arrumando a manga do vestido com força, evitando demonstrar mais do que já havia demonstrado. Não queria dar o gosto para a outra de vê-la irritada e vencida. Quem era ela para competir por Jon, quando do outro lado havia a Rainha dos Sete Reinos? Quem era ela para tentar roubá-lo, tê-lo para si, quando ela simplesmente era Arya Stark? Sorriu forçadamente e esperou até que a outra mulher se cansasse de falar sobre como Jon seria um grande Rei e entrassem. Praticamente correu para o quarto onde ele estava hospedado e entrou, sem bater, vendo-o sem malhas, apenas de calça de couro, parado perto da cama, os olhos sérios, as sobrancelhas juntas.

"Então é isso?" Fechou a porta com força atrás de si ouvindo o barulho ecoar pelo grande quarto. "Vai se casar com ela? Vai virar Rei? Achou que ela nunca gabaria-se disso, Jon? Realmente achou que ela, uma Targaryen, não se vangloriaria por algo?"

Jon levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender exatamente sobre o que Arya falava e o porque daquela entrada em seu quarto. Observou-a ainda mais atentamente ao vê-la com os olhos cinza sérios e as pequenas mãos fechadas em punhos.

"Arya, o que é isso?"

Arya irritou-se ainda mais. Ele sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando e fingia que não. Não era possível que a Rainha estivesse mentindo sobre tudo. Algo em tudo aquilo que ela tinha lhe dito tinha que ser verdade. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Jon, aqueles olhos tão familiares e tão estranhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não vai se casar, Jon? Não quer o trono? Achou que ela nos chamaria aqui apenas para lhe conhecer?"

Jon tentou ao máximo entender sobre o que poderia ter tirado Arya do controle, mas as coisas que ela dizia não faziam o menor sentido. Aproximou-se dela, tentando acalmá-la, mas nem mesmo seus gestos ou fala conseguiram acalmá-la, e aquilo deixou Jon irritado. Segurou-a pelos ombros, os dedos deslizando inconscientes pela pele dela, e foi apenas aquilo. Não precisou de mais para que ele a desejasse novamente, na mesma intensidade. E para que Arya visse dentro dos olhos dele que apenas existia ela. Mas até quando?

"Jon, você..."

"Apenas você, Arya. Existe e sempre será apenas você."

Para ela a resposta ainda não estava certa, mas ele não lhe dera oportunidade de responder. Logo Jon colava seu corpo contra a porta de madeira do quarto, as mãos empurrando o vestido pelos ombros. E Arya sentia que seus dedos não conseguiam ser rápidos o suficiente em correr a pele dele, senti-lo.

Jon respirava com força, seu corpo prensava o de Arya na porta, e a respirava cortada e pesada dela, não lhe ajudava em nada. Precisava dela, do corpo, da mente, da alma. Jon precisava de tudo que Arya pudesse lhe dar. Sorriu enquanto beijava-a novamente, as mãos despindo-a, tirando-a de dentro do vestido. Uma de suas mãos fechou-se no seio esquerdo dela, enquanto a outra escorria lentamente, mas firme, pela barriga lisa de Arya. A pele gelada parecia queimar sua mão quente, e Jon pouco ligou que ela estivesse tremendo a cada toque seu.

Sua cabeça girava, a respiração de Jon em seu pescoço, as mãos dele a descobrirem seu corpo, e as suas mãos a abrirem a calça dele eram indicativos de que estava perdendo a sanidade. Não deixaria que o interrompessem dessa vez. A própria Rainha e seus três dragões poderiam derrubar a porta, que ela não deixaria Jon sair dali sem terem terminado.

O tecido ficou solto na cintura dele, e Arya empurrava-o para baixo com urgência, querendo liberar Jon, querendo que ele a tomasse rápido, ali, daquele modo. Ardia por ele há tanto tempo, que ainda não sabia como não tinha perdido a cabeça.

Estremeceu quando a mão que descia sua barriga chegou por entre suas pernas, afastando qualquer tecido em seu caminho. Arya tremia e gemia agora, não tinha ideia de que Jon poderia enlouquecê-la assim. Mas então, ela não mais conseguia conhecia aquele homem. Ela apenas tinha uma vaga ideia de quem ele era e de como ele era. Seu Jon estava em algum lugar ali ainda, mas aquele com sangue Targaryen, parecia estar no controle.

Sentiu seus dedos escorregarem por entre as pernas de Arya, quentes, sedentos. Sua boca deixava marcas avermelhadas nas pequenas pintas que ela tinha no colo, e sua mão livre descobria terreno no corpo dela. Beijou-a, precisava tê-la, e precisava ser agora. Com uma perna, levantou-a, segurando-a contra a porta, abrindo-a, deixando-a a sua merce. Estremeceu ao senti-la encostada completamente em si, e devagar entrou em seu corpo. Arya gemeu de dor e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro, o vestido preso em sua cintura.

Parecia que poderia derreter, deixar o mundo pegar fogo pelas mãos de Daenerys Tarageryn e derreter dentro de Arya. Ela era linda, perfeita, o molde que ele sempre procurara. E Jon moveu-se apenas para ouvi-la gemer novamente, mas dessa vez, de prazer. Sentiu-a fechar as pernas em sua cintura, as mãos presas em seus cachos, a boca deixava gemidos e beijos escaparem. Olhou-a quando fez um movimento mais brusco e ela arqueara em seus braços. Jon poderia ver a plenitude ali, onde estava.

E Arya sentia seu corpo suado e o de Jon também, pressionados juntos. As respirações se confundiam, os corações batiam rápidos. E ele não parecia importar-se com mais nada, apenas em ir mais fundo e mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. Gemeu enquanto sentia que sua mente escapava de seu corpo, as unhas cravando-se nos ombros de Jon, seu corpo puxando o dele para mais dentro ainda, para que ele nunca mais saísse dali. Apertou-o com as pernas, fechando-as na cintura dele, puxando-o, pedindo mais força, mais rápido. E ele lhe dava, ele lhe entregava o que ela queria. E não mais do que alguns minutos, Arya sentiu-se estremecer violentamente, aquele calor forte que lhe inundava o corpo, a mente, tudo apossando-se de seu corpo e deixando-a mole nos braços de Jon.

Viu quando Arya amoleceu em seus braços e sabia que logo seu máximo chegaria. Sentia-o em suas pernas, sentia-o em seu mente. Acelerou o ritmo, seu quadril batendo de encontro ao dela, sua boca buscando a dela e beijando-a com força. E então derreteu. Jon sentiu todo seu corpo derreter e derramou-se dentro de Arya, suas pernas ainda fazendo os movimentos, mas seu corpo desistindo devagar.

Virou-se, segurando-a contra seu peito, carregando-a com cuidado para a cama, pouco importando-se com roupas, alguém do lado de fora da porta ou se estava atrasado para algo. Precisava daquele momento. Queria aquele momento. Desajeitado Jon deitou Arya na cama, deitando a seu lado, olhando-a nos olhos. Os cabelos curtos dela espalhavam pelo travesseiro ao redor da cabeça dela, e Jon sorriu disso, enquanto inclinava-se para beijá-la.

"Eu te amo, Arya."

Ela olhou-o séria. Arya sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas parecia que não conseguia, que as palavras travavam-se em sua boca. Mas então respirou fundo decidida a tirar toda a roupa que vestia, fazer daquela sua nova cama. E Jon falou novamente:

"Preciso saber de você, Arya. Preciso saber quem é você."

Arya sentiu o peso do mundo em suas costas.

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
